Percy Jackson, The Last Darkin
by daniel.ong.37
Summary: Percy Jackson is not the Son of Poseidon, not the Son of Neptune, not even a demigod of any mythology. Instead he is a clear sighted mortal. Yet he has a strange ability, a strange legacy within himself which makes him deadlier then the gods, deadlier then the Titans, maybe even deadlier then the Primordials. Perseus Jackson, mortal who transcended the gods. Ideas from FrostenByte.
1. Prologue

**Percy Jackson, the Mortal**

**Prologue**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Idea for girl to morph into weapon comes from Soul Eater**

**Disclaimer: The explanation for the boys abilities (and really what he can do) comes from X-Men First Class (Shaw)**

**Disclaimer: Atrax and his sword idea comes from League of Legends by Riot Games**

**Disclaimer: Idea for girl to eat left over red ball things (which will be explained later) comes from Soul Eater**

* * *

The night sky was peaceful, as it usually is, that is until they clashed. Twin figure's of shadows in the night, one that held a sword which see to swirl with lightning and air, the other being held a sword deep dark red in color, an extravagant design of swirls and curves that led down to the hilt, decorating it. One made of Sky metal, the other made of Darkin Ore. And only one type of beings could wield these weapons. Demiprimordials. Abominations, as what they were considered by the Olympian Council. Such was their raw power, for a half mortal, half immortal. That some of these childrens could make it to immortality by themselves. They were said to be more powerful than the Olympian Council members themselves. But such great power came at a heavy price. They were hunted down by the gods of this century, gods of the 21st century. So much that to the known mythological world, these two beings were the last of their kind. And their fury was the very force of nature itself. The sky thundered and cracked as the power of nature was unleashed, lightning crashed around them.

"You're out of your domain Atrax." the one flying without wings sneered, a golden white aura surrounded him, whipping around as though the wind had any effect on it. The being known as Atrax just looked upon the man, a black and red aura sprang to life around him, sizzling as it came in contact with the air.

"Give me what you stole from me." he growled, the air stopped, lightning still crashed, but it was faint. Like someone was tuning them out. The sword suddenly flashed with purple light, an aura of blood red and deep purple wrapping around it like a rope.

"Yours?" the man as in disbelief, before laughing, "It is no longer yours. It is mine." he grinned sadistically.

"Then I'll pry it from your dead body!" he snarled before launching forward, his black skeleton wings with red see through flaps, glowed in the night.

"Pathetic." the other man sneered, his sword coming up into a guard as he blocked a direct stab to the head from Atrax. Close up, both men were breathing hard, both men were already wounded. Blood came down from Atrax's face, a long jagged scar ran vertically up his right face whilst the other mans chest was bleeding. A slice wound could be seen.

"I haven't even gotten started yet." Atrax snarled. The red aura swirled around him as he swung back his sword in a full circle, the mere force from the cleaving blow blew the other man to the right. The world became a blur around Atrax as he dashed just as fast to the man before bringing the sword down in a vertical stroke, the blade slicing deep into mans chest and smashing him down. Blood gushed out of the wound, splashing all over Atrax's chest. His eyes glowed pure blood red. He dove down after the tumbling figure, black against the night sky. His sword singing in the air as he flew. Only for it to stop when it clashed against the sword of his enemy.

"You think I'm that weak?" the man snarled, they were so close that Atrax could feel the breath of this man on his face. Atrax snarled before pushing back, just as a strong gust of wind slash in front of him, just catching his chest on the edge. His skin was ripped off where the wind touched him. Like an invisible claw cutting him. The other man grinned menacingly.

"I do not have to think." Atrax snarled, "I know." His sword's aura turned entirely red, not a single tinge of purple left, "Tonight you die." Atrax growled as his changed to silts, "And I will dine on your blood." he changed the grip on his sword, from facing upwards in a Jedi-like pose he changed it so that the tip was facing the man. His blade was unlike any other. Instead of just being a single blade which had two-sides like the Roman Spatha, it was three sided. When the blade was looked at straight, instead of a flat line it was shaped like a "Y". Each sided jagged, each side engraved in runes, each side powered by an aura so old that even the Primordials struggled to understand it. Suddenly the man flew, a sonic boom exploded out from him, his entire body seemed to smoke shadows as he flew.  
"Pathetic." the other man growled before bringing his sword down in an arch, only to pass right through Atrax and disperse him like a cloud, "What?" he questioned, a sudden chill went down his back.

"There are things that even you cannot comprehend." Atrax snarled from behind him, crashing his knee into his spinal cord. The man cried out, as he was pushed forward from the force; Atrax swung his sword vertically. Only for it to be stopped by a blade coming up.

"That's all the tricks you have?" the man snarled, his blade became nothing more than a mere blur as he spun around and attack.

If anyone were to look up they would see nothing but a dark sky, maybe flashes of lightning which illuminated the sky. To any mortal looking they might have seen twin silhouettes flying and crashing; they might have rubbed their eyes and wondered what was going on, only to look again and see nothing. They would then continue on their lives; ignoring everything around them. Yet no one saw them that night, but a single baby, one fated baby, rested on an apartments balcony, held by his mother as they watched the night sky, an open milk bottle next to her, steaming hot.

Across New York another mother and child walked the night streets. The lamp night lights casting an eerie glow on them, their shadows reached far behind them like some ghost stalking in the land of the living.

"I have even started yet." Atrax growled as his sword became a blur, the heavy three sided sword blocking every stroke, every cut of the mans attacks, "Now I'm all warmed up!" he roared, he leaned to the left as a left-downward diagonal stroke came down. His right hand, with the sword, then jabbed upwards, stabbing his three way sword right through the mans body.

"Impossible." he gasped, blood already trickling out of the corners of his mouth.

"Nothing is ever truly impossible Idez." Atrax whispered softly, "You should know that."

"Then you should know it is stupidity to be so close to me." he whispered back before lightning arched from his open palm. Idez had somehow gotten his palm underneath Atrax's torso whilst he talked, he watched in glee as Atrax screamed when he was thrown away. Lightning dancing around him like snakes. Yet even as he did that Idez coughed blood, and jerked forward, the lightning stopped, "What?" he asked, blood coming down.

"My blade, it drinks your aura." Atrax whispered, floating there, his charred body obvious. Idez gripped the sword with both hands, his knuckles turning white as he tried to pull it out.

"I will -" he began but stopped when he coughed up blood, it arched like water from a water statue.

"You will die." Atrax snarled as he dashed forwards.  
"Then you will die with me!" Idez roared as he brought up his sword, swinging it down right into the path of a flying Son of Tartarus. The blue blur disappearing right through a smoky screen as it came down where his wings would've met his body, "You forget I have already seen that trick Atrax." he whispered, a small coy smile playing on his lips as he reversed his grip on the sword and stabbing it back. The smoky cloud dispersed.

"You forget I already know that." Atrax whispered in front of him, as his open right palm slammed into the protruding hilt of his blade. Pushing it in further; he watched as Idez screamed as his aura was drained from him. Then it stopped. There was no more aura to be drained. Atrax's sword glowed red with tinges of blue, swirling around it like a whirlwind. Atrax and Idez floated in front of one another, simple.

"Stupid." Idez coughed, even as he began to slowly descend, "You forgot the key thing of aura draining."

"I haven't." Atraxs whispered.

"Then leave." Idez whispered back.

"Too late." Atraxs gasped even as he looked at the sky blue blade stabbed through his stomach.

"That is true." Idez breathed even as he closed his eyes, "Die." was the last word Atraxs heard before the world exploded.

Both mothers who were watching would've seen nothing, maybe a parting of clouds as the aura drainage from Idez caused something much much worse.

When something, as powerful as a demipromordials aura is completely drained, a timer goes off. The aura core, wherever it may be as it varies from person to person, explodes. The more powerful the being, the more powerful the explosion. Both of those demiprimordials exploded with enough force to place a hydrogen bomb to shame. Yet no one saw as both explosions rained the world with glittering pieces of broken off aura. Both mothers didn't care. They even didn't see the falling superheated sword. They didn't see the breaking of the sword as half of it melted off in mid flight, the mother on the balcony didn't see as the front half of the sword melted and changed into an orb, falling from the sky. The mother on the balcony didn't see as she turned to go into the house, didn't see the orb change its size, from half a sword into a sphere the size of baseball. Didn't see as the entire thing slipped into the milk bottle, didn't see as it changed the milk. Didn't see as she poured it down her sons throat as she fed him the milk.

The other half of the blade was tumbling through the sky. Its red white super heated blade falling in the sky. Yet the baby looked upon it as it slammed into the ground, sinking in so it looked like the fabled sword, Excalibur of King Arthur. Her eyes, even at that young age, calculated it. The red hot blade seemed to melt into the cracks of the ground. The mother saw nothing of it. Too busy with her bag was she that the five senses of her human body were cut off from the world around her to zoom in on her bag. The baby gurgled at it. The baby girl reached her hand for it and immediately it reacted. The melting liquid bursted from the ground, revolving up in a silent whirlwind of heat and light. The mother still blinded by her bag, ignored it; thinking nothing of the increasing wind. The sword melted all together into nothing but a band of molten metal, twirling towards the baby girl with her arm stretched out. It suddenly struck forward, swirling around her arm; her mouth open in amazement, before it lashed out and disappeared into her chest. The girl eyes widen even more before she clapped her hands, gurgling in joy. The sword wavered in the ground for a few more seconds before disintegrating in the wind. Fine grey dust like a wind blowing through a dusty bookstore.

"Yes, yes darling." the mother cooed as she came back out from the realm of her bag, reaching for baby trolley handle, and pushing them home. Neither mother saw their childs eyes suddenly glow, before snuffing out like a candle in the wind.

Line Break

A little figure dashed through the shadows, no sound was made. Arms stretched behind it, feet moving up and down fast enough like a sewing machine; ninja like. The Hellhound pack snarled as their red eyes looked around them. It was night. The bright white moon shining its lunar light down, the buildings of New York city casted shadows across the ground, Hellhounds waiting in them. Their teeth obviously shown in the night, claws cutting through the concrete pavement like hot knife through butter, leaving deep engraving like some sort of gangster group. A sudden whimper of pain made the Hellhounds turn around, only to see one their pack turn to golden monster dust. Their eyes left the girl they had been originally stalking to, a girl who was up against the corner of the wall whimpering.

"Well doggies. This isn't too nice is it." a voice said from behind them, their heads whipped around, teeth shining, foam dripping. A low growl coming from their throats, "Didn't your mother teach you not to growl at other people?" the girl lay there in shock, her eyes looking at the ten year boy who kneeled there, arms hanging over his knees, how could he see them? Her eyes looked at his back, a casual black shirt along with black jeans, sneakers outline in red, "Lets see what you got." the boy grinned before jumping up, arms to either side, legs still held together so he looked like a ninja in mid flight. The girl looked at the boy as his palm came down, smashing onto the Hellhounds forehead, smashing it into the ground. She watched as the concrete ground cracked from that one hit. She wanted to help him. She screamed when a Hellhound appeared from the shadows to his right, front claws outstretched ready to shred. The boy slid down to the left and struck the underbelly of the Hellhound with his fingers, the monster of Greek mythology exploded in golden dust. Shining in the night shadows like some sort of twisted confetti. The girl watched in awe shock, at this boy who was beating up a pack of Hellhounds like it was some kind of daily thing, his movements were more fluid than most demigods, stronger than most monsters, faster than some minor gods. But even with that he was still ten, he forgot one Hellhound in his joy as he faced off what he thought was the last one. His fist driven right through its head, the monster swirled into golden dust in a pile, like leaves in an autumn day. The girl screamed as she watched it jump out of the shadows.

"Look out!" the girl screamed before something extraordinary happened. Now most Greek Mythology lovers would know that there was once a man in Greece who was blessed by Poseidon to have the ability to morph into any animal known to that man. Yet there was another blood. Weapon blood. Giving that particular being the ability to change his or her body, into a weapon. Any weapon they known, any weapon they had seen. The more familiar they were with that weapon, the more powerful they would be. For this girl there was no flashy explosion of light, no roar of power, just a silent like whistle of the wind. Her arms bent back, back arching as she placed both of her fingertips together so that her body looked like a "D". Her bones morphed, muscle changed, skin hardened to something nearly unbreakable. The boy, somehow, stretched his arm out as the girl finished morphing. A battle glaive. The blade was greenish with a tint of black running down the middle, the handle in between both blades was what seemed to be leather reinforced with iron, his hand curled around the weapon as it fitted into his hand perfectly, an instant connection could be felt. The blade was even perfect size for him, as he was only ten years of age the entire blade was only a meter long. He spun it around his body expertly, the information, the form, just flooding into his head. Suddenly he spun around the glaive moving before him as he cut right through one of the last five Hellhounds remaining there. The Hellhound exploded into dust, but immediately the boy saw something different. Where the Hellhound use to be there was a sparking little glowing orb, entirely red with small wisps lengths coming off it. He could see all of them. All twenty-one. Soon to be twenty-five. The boy ignored them, getting over his initial shock, he immediately twisted his body as a Hellhound leaped forward from a shadow in front of him, he swung the war glaive down just as it passed right by him. Cutting through the body like as though it was wet paper. He then spun around, pivoting on his left foot as this time he leaned to the right, he threw the blade to his left hand and swung it up, cutting the Hellhound in half. He then jumped up before throwing the glaive, it spun in the shadow alley way, cutting right through a Hellhound just as it popped up from the shadows. The final last one. Immediately he spun around swinging the glaive.

A dog head fell to the ground. Tongue sticking out. Red eyes dimming, entire body form disappearing as they all turned to monster dust. Suddenly the weight in his hand disappeared, he watched as the girl rushed to one of the red pulsating orbs. Her hand cupped around it, and then she ate it. Immediately her bruises healed off, wounds sealed, she continued doing this for each one. Whenever the boy tried to do it, his hand would go right through it. Finally the girl finished, and turned to face him, and for the first time for the night, he got a good look at her.

The girl was about the same height as him, but that was where the similarities ended. Where he had concrete grey eyes, she had big red eyes. Where his hair was black, her was brunnet. He looked at her. Her lips perched a little as she tried to regain her breath, eyes looking at him, nose inflating slightly to increase the oxygen allowed in. Her white shirt and black pants tattered and ripped from the encounter with twenty-five Hellhounds. He could also see the various healing cuts and bruises, along with the patches of dirt; telling him, she lived on the streets. Yet he had never seen anything more beautiful in his life before. She even smiled at him.

"Hi my name is Sophia." she said grinning as she extended her hand, "And may I get to know the name of my savior?" her cheeky grin never left her face.

"Perseus, Perseus Jackson."


	2. Chapter 1 - Hell's Fury

**Chapter 1**

**Hell's Fury**

How strange it would be to see three children, each at the age of twelve, walking through a Greek dedicated museum. Now how much weirder would be for a whole class to do it. Yet that was what was happening now. Children from Yancy's Academy school. Yet even amongst this school for the "gifted and talented", a school for children who were a little … different; three children stood out. One boy with jet black hair, as though pain had been spilt onto his head, his T-shirt black like his hair, long worn jeans covered his legs, ending when it made contact, overlapping, with pitch black shoes, engraved and outlined with red marks; the only thing that was not black was hair skin in a nice tan shade, and his eyes, night black eyes that seemed to suck the very light out of your soul. The girl next to him had brunette hair down to her shoulder blades, a normal clean brown shirt and grey jeans reaching down to her white shoes outlined in blue and red. A black jacket adorned on her body. The last boy which stood out, had to be the most frightening one out of all of them. A large black trench coat hanging on his body, raven black hair that seemed as though a real raven had nested there, grey piercing eyes that suggested a calm before the storm; navy blue jeans that flowed down his legs to a pair of nike black shoes, its curves outlined in blood red black. The trench coat fluttered a little in the wind. The girl looked over to the last boy and smiled, tint of red on her cheeks as their hands brushed. The first boy looked at the two of them, a large grin on their faces.

The three social outcast of their school.

Difference in the different.

All three laughing.

"Just admit it already Sophia." the first boy taunted, "You've liked Percy forever." his grin was so wide she could've sworn it reached China.

"Shut up Dante." she scowled at him, sticking her tongue out like the mature twelve year old she was, "We're just good friends."

"What's your say on this Percy?" Dante asked, grinning. He looked at them, his two best friends, dark sunglasses hid his eyes, grey energy sucking eyes. Yet when Sophia had said "good friends" it hurt him. He didn't know why. He didn't like her. Didn't he? His eyes travelled between Dante's face and Sophia's face. He grinned.

"I'm not part of this." he said raising his hand into a I-surrender position. He noted Sophia's greatly crestfallen face. He grimaced a little. Immediately he "accidentally" brushed his hand against her. Her face blushed furiously.

They walked up the steps to the Greek museum. White marble that reflected the Sun's light; that greatly contrasted their colors. Yet they ignored all of that. Percy smiled as they looked around at those statues, snickering. Pointing out what was wrong and what should've been. How could this some of you may ask. It is simple.

They weren't mortals.

Well Perseus is; he is a clear sighted mortal. It was said that his reaction time could rival the speed of a striking snake. But Sophia and Dante weren't mortals. Sophia the Daughter of Ares, but yet her body was lithe, unlike the other children of Ares who were big and bulky, she was thin and graceful; yet like a ninja, deadly. Her weapon blood making her the most deadliest Child of Ares to ever walk this planet. Dante, the Son of Thanatos, the first and most powerful one of them. The black Omega symbol on the inside of his right palm and black lines which rose up his right arm, it was a little surprise for unaware monsters. The thing with Dante was that because he was a Son of Thantatos, he was technically as strong as the gods of Olympus. However because of the mortal blood which polluted his fathers blood, passed down from the Primordials. He was only as powerful as a strong minor godling. Yet he referred to Percy as the leader. He referred to the mortal. Granted it was a clear sighted mortal, entirely unaffected by the mist. It was a little strange. Or so the monster stalking them thought.

Immediately Percy's face fell.

"You guys sense that?" he whispered when the group stopped, alongside with Mr Brunner, the teacher for Latin at Yancy's academy.

"Perseus Jackson, since you can so kindly talk perhaps you can tell me, what does this statue mean?" Mr Brunner questioned. His warm brown hazel eyes with nice brown hair and beard, looked at him. Those subtle lines of the mid-age man showing. Yet his eyes showed a tint of confusion, as though he couldn't piece together the puzzle pieces. Percy looked at the massive looming statue before him. The stone so perfectly engraved that one could almost believe it was someone trapped in stone. Yet this picture being portrayed was not a nice one. It showed Kronos, King of the Titans and father to half the Olympian council. It showed how this big bad daddy was eating his children, in fear of them overthrowing him. In fear of them defeating him like how he had defeated his father. Percy shook his head smiling.

"It's Kronos eating his children." he responded with a grin. Mr Brunner's face flashed a scrunched, something confused.

"Good." he said, firm, "Could you Ms Tragray, explain to me who is Kronos?"

"Simple." Sophia said smiling, "King of the Titans."

"Why are we even learning this? None of it is important anyway, not like you can apply it to real life events." a voice from the back of the group shouted out, sounding angry and annoyed.

"Excellent." Mr Brunner smiled warmly, "And you Mr Al'Gard how, as Ms Eve just pointed out, how is all of this relevant?" Dante grinned.

"The shadows of this world hold many great mysteries _Mr Brunner_, somethings should not be ever seen." Dante replied, his grin was dark. The room itself seem to darken.

"Well said Mr Al'Gard." Mr Brunner said, ignoring the stress on his name, "And on that happy note you are all dismissed to lunch."

The class mumbled a yes and walked away, the three of them, two demigods and a single clear sighted mortal stood there looking at Mr Brunner. Unaware of a single child who stood behind them, leaning on the wall in the shadows, limp with two next to him.

"Mr Brunner -" Percy began.

"Excuse me Dante Al'Gard and Sophia Tragray can I talk to you for a moment?" Mrs Dood asked him, the student teacher who had followed them around to this field trip.

"What about me Mrs Dood?" Percy questioned, something wasn't right.

"There is nothing for you." she spoke firmly, nearly snarling. Percy stepped forward, about to say something.

"Percy it's fine." Sophia said, looking at him in the eye, "Weren't you about to talk to Mr Brunner?"

"Something about Greek mythology?" Dante asked, a strain in his voice.

"Lets go now." Mrs Doods growled. The three figures disappearing into a side room, the dark shadows of each Greek like column seemed to engulf them.

"You had something to ask me Mr Jackson?" the warm firm voice of Mr Brunner spoke.

"Yes I did." Percy said as he turned to look at his Latin teacher, ignoring the coldness which seemed to loom over his back like a monster just waiting to strike, "What are you doing here?" he questioned his _Latin_ teacher.

"What do you mean what am I doing here? I am your Latin teacher." there was that smile, that krinkle around the eyes, yet the mirth was never there. Instead Percy saw a fear and anxiousness.

"What are you doing here Chiron?" Percy asked coldly, his eyes boring down into the man before him.

"Boy I think you have a slight misunderstanding, I am Mr Brunner not Chiron." the man before him said, snapping his fingers.

"The Mist won't work on me Chiron, trainer of Heroes and Son of Kronos." Percy said crossing his arms.

"How?" was all the man could ask him.

"Clear sighted mortal." Percy told him before turning his back on the legendary Centaur, "Your blanket doesn't work against me and that would also explain how I knew all these things; and they should be coming back in three. Two. One." he finished right as they both walked into the room, Dante seemed a little etchy.

"Where is Mrs Dood?" he asked them, eyes boring into their very being.

"Dead." Dante replied calmly, tracing something on his palm.

"What do you mean dead?" his voice sounded strained.

"Satyr you can come over now." Percy said calmly, "No need to use your crutches."

"What do you mean Mrs Dood is dead?" the Satyr asked, glaring at them.

"Dead." Sophia replied calmly, "Then again Monsters aren't technically speaking alive. Are they Chiron?" her smile was entirely fake, even a blind man could tell.

"You know?" the Satyrs face paled noticeably.

"We've known since he stepped into this school." Dante replied looking at him, the Centaur.

"Impossible, the Mist surrounding that blanket is thick enough to fool even the gods." the Satyr breathed.

"Then I guess we're stronger than the gods aren't we?" Percy said calmly, not even boasting but it was more of a fact statement, "Considering the amount of minor gods we've faced when traveling across the country; tell Zeus -"

"Wait wait wait. Minor gods? Country? Zeus?" the Satyr stumbled back as though it was a physical blow, "What are you talking about?"

"The Titans are rising, a demigod traitor has stolen the Lightning Bolt and Olympus is as distant as ever. Am I right?" Dante asked.

"How do we know you," pointing at Percy mainly, "aren't just a -" he never got to finish his sentence as a hand wrapped itself around the Satyrs throat.

"Don't you dare ever question Percy's loyalty, do you understand?" the Son of Thanatos snarled.

"Dante enough. He is just being cautious." Percy ordered, immediately Dante dropped the Satyr.

"My apologizes Percy." Dante said, his head low. Percy waved it off.

"Do not fret about it." he said, his gaze never left the Centaurs, "So what say you Chiron? Are you going to take us to Camp Half-Blood?" Percy asked.

"You are mortal how will you get in? And do you not all have families to tell? Do they know you are demigods?" Chiron seemed to be interrogating them.

"We are our family. Any other mortal ties are dead, killed by Monsters." Dante spat, disgusted.

"We cannot -" Chrion began only to be cut off by a screech, it resonated throughout New York. The sky immediately darken. Dark clouds rolled over, shadows seemed to swirl.

"They come again." Dante said grinning, his eyes seemed to grow into reptilian like slits. His iris suddenly narrowing, only bulging in the middle a red ring seemed to surround his iris as black veins reached for it. He held his right palm out, at first nothing happened then the shadows around him swirled, a single shadow twirling tentacle came out of his right palm, then another and another until his whole palm seemed to be writhing with living shadows. They wrapped themselves around each other forming into a pure pitch black shaft, then extending and curving out. A scythe made of shadows, "This feels good."

"Yes! Finally! It is time to fight!" Sophia cried out in glee.

"Chiron." the Satyr warned.

"What have you done?" Chiron asked, his face paling as a scent of death, stronger than that of Dante entered New York.

"We may have ticked off Hades a little by beating up a few of his secret godly children." Dante said casually.

"Chiron we need to get them to Camp Half-Blood now." the Satyr urged the legendary centaur.

"Yes why don't we follow what he has to say." Sophia said grinning. Chiron just turned his wheelchair already ignoring the startled faces of students from Yancy Academy. The world outside of them swirled with shadows, the wind picking up leaves and newspapers throwing them around like some sort of ball. The entire sky covered in darkness; they could feel that presence. Chiron wheeled his chair to a van. The two demigods, a Satyr and a mortal followed him in. The back of the van was extremely spacious, probably using godly powers to make it so, the front glass stopping the backseaters to look in the front was entirely black.

"Argus get us to Camp now." Percy said without hesitation, causing everyone in the van to look at him weirdly. None more so than Chiron wondering how a mere mortal could know what most demigods did not. Even one who was clear sighted. The van moved anyway. Such representation of life itself, it would not wait for you to buckle your seat belt but move anyway. The scenery changed, the van itself bended space and time around itself to rush forward at a faster pace. Percy's head twitched to the side, as though he was dodging something as Chirons head stumbled a little to the left; Percy's glared at the legendary centaur. The van stopped.

"Everyone out now!" Chiron bellowed as they stumbled out. Argus's van just disappeared in a beam of light. The scenery exploded around them, tree's hiding the boundaries of Camp Half-Blood, trees standing tall around them, the gravel like road showed no tire marks of Argus's van. It crunched under their feet as each one of them looked around to check.

They could feel the shadow death army coming.

"Sophia." Percy said calmly as he outstretched his right arm, "Now."

"Yes Percy." Sophia said before morphing into a war glaive.

The silver like blade stretched out in a small minute curve from a leather hilt. It looked like someone had taken a bow, kept the middle grasp and changed the wooden body into a sharp metal one. Percy twirled it around his body, spinning it before stopping it at his back, one tip just curving around to touch his left shoulder whilst the other facing the ground.

"Chiron step back." Percy said as he walked past the legendary horse, "I know what your true for is." he whispered softly as he passed. The shocked face of the legendary trainer of heroes made Percy nearly grin, nearly; the passive face never left.

"This will be fun." Dante grinned as his pure pitch black shadow scythe never left his hand.

"They are here." Percy said as he immediately sliced the glaive in front of him, nothing seemed to happen besides the mere whine of the wind as a blade cut through it, that was until the shaft of a broken arrow fell to the ground. A bellow of rage slammed the air around it, the Minotaur and an army of Hellhounds and Skeletons all charging at them with the lead of three furies.

"Okay so there is three of us, including Sophia in her weapon form, and … one, two, three, four, five … a lot of them." Dante said comically, grinning as though he was given a pool party, "That isn't very fair for them." the scythe swung through the air like a weapon of death itself. Cutting the Hellhound, that had jumped out of a shadow from the tree's, in half the golden shower of Monster Dust sprinkled around him, making him look like some sort of sprinkling vampire.

"Go." Percy said as he dashed forward, his war glaive swinging around him in a arch, the blade leaving mere silver lines in the air and golden showers of dust. He ducked down, the glaive spinning over his open palms on his back, the sword that was swung missed his head and he brought the glaive around slicing through the Skeleton's head in front of him and cutting deep into a Hellhound beneath him. The Hellhound exploded into golden dust whilst the Skeleton just crumbled down, the red orbs of light disappearing from its empty eye sockets. He jumped over cutting another rushing Skeleton beneath him, the bones cracking as they fell to the ground in halves. Percy landed, his glaive still spinning before it stopped, all around him laid the destroyed remains of an Underworld army.

"This feels good." Dante grinned as he swung the shadow scythe around him cutting into the enemies, not a single one came close enough to even touch him. The ground was littered with bones and golden dust, parts of it rising up so it looked like sharks circling a lone being. Suddenly Dante backflipped swinging the scythe down in an arch cutting off the Minotaurs horns as it thundered by. Its back muscles tensed as it let out a bellowing roar of pain as Dante swung the scythe again stabbing it deep into the monster's body before dragging it across before raising it and then bringing it down tip first into its head, stabbing into the skull and sending it straight back to Tartarus.

Dante stumbled back as a fiery whips slashed where he had been standing a mere second ago. The ground burned as its tips ripped through the soil, hot enough to some of it turned to rock after it had cooled. Dante's eyes whirled frantically before he spun to the left and leaned back, dodging a whip that had been coming directly down before two swung across his head, close enough that he could feel the heat. Dante immediately got back up and started to spin his scythe, the dark shadow blade forming what seemed like a shield around the body of this only Son of Thanatos. Suddenly a scream echoed through the night sky and one whip disappeared, immediately Dante stopped the spinning motion, leveled the scythe at where he thought the source of those fiery whips would be before he threw it. Now everyone knows a scythe is useless if thrown like that, yet as the shaft of shadows flew it changed. The scythe blade receded back into the tip, hardening and sharpening enough until it became a spear. The shaft went right through whatever the source of those whips where before Dante stretched out his hand and shadows swirled out of his open palm again, forming into a spear that he had just thrown. He readied himself for the third whip only to see a Fury dropped down to the ground with a thump; the fiery whip which had just been mere seconds ago lashing at him on the ground, the fire gone. Percy landed next to the body, no sound made at all as he landed. The war glaive morphing out and appearing next to him as Sophia, her clothing and body entirely unharmed.

"Which one are you?" Sophia demanded, her boot coming down harshly on the Furies hand as it tried to claw its way towards its whip. The Fury hissed at her its claw coming up to scratch Sophia's leg only to scream as a shadow spear stabbed right through its wrist, pinning it to the ground.

"Don't even think about it." Dante snarled as he pushed and twisted the spear more making the Fury scream echo throughout the forest, "Oh yes Fury, you aren't the only one who knows about torture. I will make you live your pain. I will drink it in. Relish in it. Bathe in it. I will -"

"Enough Dante." Percy commanded, "You know what happens when you go down that road."

"Yes Percy." Dante said, his head bent in shame as he backed away.

"Nothing to be sorry for Dante, just be careful you know as well as me what could possibly happen." Percy said, placing a reassuring hand on Dante's shoulder before he squatted down to the Fury's face, "Megaera the Fury of Grudge." he said casually, "Tell Hades I said hi." Percy said calmly as he looked at the Fury entirely in the eyes, every detail being drawn in by Percy. Those blood red shot eyes glaring at him, each individual pore producing sweat, sharp canine teeth baring as she snarled and snapped at them. He drank in all of this before a knife he found came down, stabbing deep into the Furies forehead and disintegrating it into dust. Percy stood up and dusted himself.

"Percy." Sophia said, her back turned to Percy as the evening light began to shine as those dark clouds disappeared. Percy turned around to see the whole Camp watching from its boundries.

"Well guys lets go say hi." Dante said grinning as he took a step forward and the air rippled around him.

"This should be fun." Sophia agreed as she cracked her neck and knuckles walking through the boundary and the air rippled before her.

"Percy -" Chiron began only to stop.

Percy looked at it the air before him and reached out his hand, his fingertips pressed against what seemed like nothing. His teeth clenched as he manage to push both his hands through it, the air rippled outwards from it like some sort of water. He roared as he flung both his hands in an outward motion, seeming to rip open the barrier or open a door. His eyes pulsed before he walked in through what could be thought as a ripped barrier. He pointed his fingers over his shoulders as he walked past, knuckles resting on his shoulders, before he flicked both fingers in and a twin forces of energy slammed into each other. The tree's bended back from the outlash, each demigod flung down to the ground as the power of the force rippled through them. Percy looked at the demigods before him, their orange shirts and varying clothing stood out to his eye. He caught the look of Sophia, Dante and Chiron, his next words no doubt shaking them a little; even the first two from the mere power he showed.

"This is going to be fun."

* * *

**Warning to all my followers, I will be unable to post chapters frequently as first of all I believe in Quality over Quantity and also I have test and exams and assignments due, I will post whenever I can so keep an eye out for these chapters thank you. **


	3. Chapter 2 - Daughter of Zeus

**Chapter 2**

**Daughter of Zeus**

"Percy." Sophia said, her back turned to Percy as the evening light began to shine as those dark clouds disappeared. Percy turned around to see the whole Camp watching from its boundaries.

"Well guys lets go say hi." Dante said grinning as he took a step forward and the air rippled around him.

"This should be fun." Sophia agreed as she cracked her neck and knuckles walking through the boundary and the air rippled before her.

"Percy -" Chiron began only to stop.

Percy looked at it the air before him and reached out his hand, his fingertips pressed against what seemed like nothing. His teeth clenched as he manage to push both his hands through it, the air rippled outwards from it like some sort of water. He roared as he flung both his hands in an outward motion, seeming to rip open the barrier or open a door. His eyes pulsed before he walked in through what could be thought as a ripped barrier. He pointed his fingers over his shoulders as he walked past, knuckles resting on his shoulders, before he flicked both fingers in and a twin forces of energy slammed into each other. The tree's bended back from the outlash, each demigod flung down to the ground as the power of the force rippled through them. Percy looked at the demigods before him, their orange shirts and varying clothing stood out to his eye. He caught the look of Sophia, Dante and Chiron, his next words no doubt shaking them a little; even the first two from the mere power he showed.

"This is going to be fun."

Percy walked past the fallen demigods to Chiron, "Can we leave, I hate being in the center of attention." the legendary Centaur

nodded.

"Campers return to your cabins!" his voice rang, Percy watched as the campers rose from their buts and walked back to their cabins.

"How does no one know what you really are?" Percy whispered to the Centaur.

"I don't know what you are talking about Perseus." Chiron responded, leaning away from the strange mortal.

"Percy please, Perseus sounds to … formal. And you know what I am saying." Percy spoke calmly.

"No I do not Percy." Chiron replied before trotting away, stopping by Dante and Sophia, "Could you all please go to the Big House, I will meet you there." he said to the two of them, in sense ignoring Percy.

"What did you do?" Sophia demanded, glaring at him. He just looked backed at her, calmly.

"Nothing but the truth."

Line Break

Camp Half-Blood was nothing like what Percy expected. Only twelve cabins for the twelve Olympian gods, shaped in an omega horseshoe shape, surrounding a single large hearth fire with the lakes behind the left side, all minor god childrens slept in the Hermes Cabin. A large Medical tent was set up on the left side of the horseshoe whilst the Dining Pavillion on the right side of the gap with the Amphitheatre in the middle of it. The Big house was all the way on the other side and everything was surrounded by a forest. It was peaceful, the birds chirped in the early morning, last night gone. Percy sat at the lake, watching the calming smooth wash of waves on sand, his eyes looking out to the horizon as the Sun rose up. His mind played over what happened yesterday night.

_Flashback_

"_What did you do?" Sophia demanded, glaring at him. He just looked backed at her, calmly._

"_Nothing but the truth." Percy replied, his voice smooth and calm._

"_Lets go." Dante said, walking past Percy and Sophia as the latter tried to kill the former with eye daggers. Sophia just sighed whilst Percy just followed them. His eyes peered into the darkness of this forest around him. Darkness that seemed to loom over his head just waiting to drop something that would devour him as though he was a mere morsel to be consumed. He shook it off and just kept walking. _

_Eventually they got to the Big House, having asked different demigods there where the Big House was. Percy remembered seeing a little girl poking the large heart in the middle of the camp, he had asked Camper why were they allowing such things to happen. The Camper had just looked at Percy as though he was hallucinating and walked away. Percy sighed before turning around, trying to look for a little girl poking the heart, only to find nothing there. He rubbed his eyes before shaking his head and walking on._

_The door to the Big House stood large and grand before them, the perfectly engraved oak wood carved and engraved with runes, stood before him. He could see the bright light shining from the cracks around it. Percy stepped forward, Dante and Sophia looking at him, waiting to see what he did. He lifted his hand, pressing it against the warm oak wood door, and pushed. Immediately the door flung open as though a ghust of wind had tore down through the building. Percy walked through, unfazed by the light, to see Chiron and some other being sitting down and playing a game. Chiron looked as he had as Mr Brunner whilst the other man was different. He had a pudgy body with an empty wine bottle hanging from his hand. Thick fat fingers gripping around it. When the man turned to look at him, his mouth in an ugly thin line, a dirty and unkempt beard growing out of his face like some sort of bush. But what really caught Percy's eye was the mans eyes. Those purple irises seemed to hold the depths of insanity itself. As Percy gazed into them he saw warriors of nations turning into dolphins before his very eyes, vines rising from the ground to choke the living life out of soldiers and the merest flick of a hand before men ran themselves through in madness. Those orbs of purple flames were the very pit of insanity._

"_Who is this?" Percy asked calmly, still looking into the beings eyes, unfazed. _

"_Percy." Sophia said warningly._

"_Listen to the girl boy." the man sneered, "You sit in the presence of an Olympian Councilor." Percy just looked at the man, distaste obvious on his face._

"_This is Dionysus, the god of Wine." Chiron introduced nervously, afraid something would happen to this mortal, even though he had shown great power._

"_So why is he here?" Dante asked his right fist clenching and unclenching. Shadows swirled around it. He didn't like the god the moment he lay eyes on him. _

"_Dante." Sophia spoke warningly._

"_He is here because of his father's orders." Chiron replied._

"_You two should listen to the girl." the god of Wine growled, "Or I will smite you." _

"_Bring it fatboy." Dante snarled, his shadow scythe exploding into his hand. _

"_Foolish child!" Dionysus roared before he unleashed torrent of purple fire right at Dante, "I will show you the power of an Olympian Councilor!" and he added his other hand in, blasting another jet of purple flames. _

_Sophia screamed before Dante blocked both flames with his shadow scythe, and then brought it down dissipating the fire and making Dionysus stumble back. Dante took advantage of the situation, jumping forward and swinging his scythe around his back and letting it fall down to the face of Dionysus._

"_Dante!" Percy warned, the blade stopped mere centimeters away from decapitating the gods head off, "No." he spoke in finality. _

"_My apologize Percy." Dante said as he lowered his scythe and it disappeared into his palm, "But a warning to you god." he sneered, "If you so much ever challenge me again I will kill you for even the gods of Olympus can die." he growled before turning around and walking out of the house. _

_Percy just sighed and walked out with Sophia as they left a baffled Dionysus and a narrowed eyed Centaur._

_Flashback End_

His eyes refocused on the soothing sound of waves washing over sand. His feet dug into those crushed shells washing up on the shore, feeling it go in between his toes and then letting the water wash it away. He reached down, grabbing a fistful of sand and bringing it back up to his face, then letting it fall down like a sand waterfall. Watching it in fascination as the Sun shone through them as they fall.

"Are you going to just stand there Hermes or are you going to join me watching this Sun?" Percy spoke, shocking the god who had come down to Earth to check what was going on in this mortal realm.

"How did you know I was here?" the god of Travellers, Thieves and Messengers asked. Percy sighed inwardly, thankful that he was indeed right and this was one of the more lenient gods.

"Your aura presence is overwhelming." Percy explained as he let all the sand flow out.

"And your presence is demanded by Olympian Council." Hermes demanded without a hint of leniency that Percy had thought.

"Me? A mere mortal? But of course." Percy said jumping to his feet, "The will of Olympus must be carried out." Percy said bowing, sarcasm all but obvious. Hermes eyes narrowed but he just touched Percy's shoulder and flashed them to Olympus.

Percy ignored the golden covered roads, engraving the Olympic marble colored walls and columns. Ignored the mass of godlings running around with nymphs and satyrs. They continued walking, stopping before the largely looming doors to the Throne Room of Olympus. He could see the weird engravings on the door, each one outlined with gold and set in Olympic Marble. Percy looked at Hermes, the god Travellers, Thieves and Messengers had paled considerably, as though something was draining his energy, his aura. Herme reached out his hand and pushed open the door, they swung slowly open, and showed the glimpse of Olympus's full beauty.

Twelve thrones shaped in a "C" formation, a single hearth burning in the center; it was obvious that Camp Half-Blood had followed its design. Golden columns rose from the ground, reaching to a marble ceiling with moving constellations flying across them like it was the night sky, the ground was polished Olympic marble and the thrones had their own design according to its godly presence. Percy looked around more, he grinned when he saw what the gods considered to be Magical Runes of Protection. Hermes walked to his throne and sat down the gray rock and ram heads on either arm side, the goatskin cushion, yet his face paled even more; and Percy seemed to be getting brighter.

"Why am I here Zeus, Son of Kronos." Percy demanded, folding his arms as those thirty-foot giants sat in their seats.

The power was enough to make demigods tremble, to make Titans hesitate, to make mortals burn up in their mere presence; and the gods knew this. Yet here Percy, a normal mere mortal, stood in the presence of not one but twelve Olympian Council gods, and was demanding a reason for his being there.

"Is that how you address the Lord of this House boy?" the man sitting in the middle spoke stiffly, its tone was not angry, yet, but Percy could feel the warning behind it.

His rainy grey eyes seemed to bore into Percys soul, that dark blue pinstriped suit contrasting his solid platinum throne, the black, marble grey, beard was black like a storm cloud. And even from across the room Percy could feel the crackling in the air and the smell of ozone.

"That is how I speak to a god whose ego is bigger than Olympus." Percy retorted with a snort.

"You incompetent mortal!" Zeus roared as he grabbed his master bolt and flung it. The lightning crackled off it.

Percy's formed seemed to distort and rip apart in lines, like as though he had become a crackling TV character; before he disappeared entirely. The bolt exploded where he had been a few mere seconds ago, lightning expanding from it in a wave before smashing back into it and flying back into Zeus's hand. An entire column snapped in half, its crashing into the ground seemed to shake Olympus to its roots. Percy just appeared on the broken stump of it. His legs angled out and his arms outstretched, he looked like a ninja.

"That wasn't very nice." Percy said, tutting Zeus.

"Hold your tongue mortal least I cut it out." a goddess snarled from her throne, the silver ,with golden basket-work on the back and sides with a crown of violets above it, caught Percy's eyes immediately.

"Or what Athena, Daughter of the _Almighty_ Zeus and Granddaughter to Kronos." Percy countered, his grey life sucking eyes making contact her grey stormy eyes, sharp blonde hair framed her face, a simple white elegant dress adorned on her. Her lean body

fitted perfectly in her throne, "Will you try throwing Aegis or your spear at me as well?" he questioned, eyes boring harshly into hers.

"How dare you talk to my Sister like that you vile _boy_!" another goddess hissed.

This one would have looked foolish if not for the situation as Percy looked upon a twelve year old at the height of thirty-feet, her auburn hair and eyes as silvery yellow as the moon were filled with anger right now, all directed to him.

Percy sighed.

"If you all would just tell me why you have called me here I will leave immediately." Percy said. The gods narrowed their eyes at him, although Hermes just sat in his throne and sweated cold hot sweat.

"We demand to know how did you rip through the Magical Barrier of Camp Half-Blood." the goddess next to Zeus demanded. Her long, chocolate brown hair woven into a braid with gold ribbons and she wore a simple white dress that would seemed to ripples like oil on water if she moves. She has brown eyes and she is tall, even in godly form, and had an aura of grace around her.

"I am no Magician if that is what you are asking Hera, Daughter of Kronos and Wife to Zeus." Percy said, "I am a mere mortal whose powers transcends those of the gods."

"You lie." Athena hissed, "No mortal has the power to overwhelm Olympus."

"He speaks the truth Sister." a golden god spoke.

His throne was golden. Percy could immediately tell that it represents the sun, healing and poetry. The throne had magical inscriptions carved all over it. The back of the throne is shaped like a lyre, and has a python skin to sit on. The sun disk above it with twenty-one rays made of arrows was blinding obvious. The man sitting on it had sandy hair, with a constant bright cocky smile stuck to his face, and outdoorsy good looks. He was wearing a white, sleeveless T-shirt, blue jeans, and loafers.

"Do not doubt him just because of your pride." Apollo said as he condemned her actions, yet Percy did not feel that that style of talking fit him. Then again it was only 2000, perhaps time would change that.

"You dare talk to me that way." Athena hissed, her grey eyes flashing with anger, "I am the goddess of Wisdom my word has been the building of Olympus -"

"Daughter enough." Zeus commanded, his voice sounded like a thunderblast.

"Yes father." Athena said. But you could see the storm rising in her eyes, she was not one who would back down.

"Is that all?" Percy demanded as he looked upon the gods, "Then I take my leave." he said as he straightened up.

"You shall go nowhere." Hera demanded, her eyes flaring with power as godly energy surrounded her hands.

"I will go where I please." Percy retorted calmly, "Olympus holds no sway over me."

"Then I will see your ashes thrown across the Earths surface." Hera snarled as she flung out godly energy, the orange pulse flew across the air screaming like a flying demon.

"Pathetic." Percy sighed, he raised his right hand and snap. The godly energy of Hera, Queen of Olympus and one of the six eldest gods, dissipated; and Hermes fell unconscious, "Your godly _magic_ is useless against me."

"You admit to being a Warlock then." Hera demanded.

"Warlock? Please do not group me with those _magic_ wielding fools of Hogwarts." Percy smirked, "Oh surprise I know about the _secret_ school for Children of Hecate?" he laughed, "Your secrets were never really secrets. Just like how I know of the Romans." he grinned more as the forms of the gods flickered and change before flickering back.

"Enough!" Zeus thundered, lightning flashing from his lightning bolt as he slammed it against the Olympic marble; the marble didn't even crack against the strongest weapon known to the gods, "Tell us what you are mortal least we render you limb from limb and split your tongue down till your blood runs into the very depths of Tartarus."

"Is that it?" Percy said, his grin gone, as he jumped from the half broken column. His feet cracking the Olympic marble, cratering it as he landed, shards of it sticking out like a sore thumb compared to the endless perfect smoothed and polished marble around it.

"Do you dare ignore the words of the Lord of this House _boy_?" Zeus demanded, his voice resounding like a sonic boom in the domed Throne Room of Olympus.

"I see no _Lord_ of this House but a mere egoistic brat unworthy of the title 'King of the gods'." Percy responded, "May your ego be the downfall of this Kingdom and may the true heart of Olympus rise by the end of these next ten years." Percy spoke as though he was a prophet, his eyes swirling vortexes of grey that made every god or goddess he look at pale, "I now take my leave." he said with finality.

"Entertain me. How can you, a mere mortal, get off Olympus by yourself without jumping off the cliff and plunging to what is indefinitely a certain death?" Athena demanded, her pride so obvious that it could be cut with a butter knife.

Percy just outstretched his arms, the _magical_ runes in the Throne Room started to glow. The gods in the Throne Room could see those misty lines of energy floating towards Percy. They curled and smoked, whisping around him like some affectionate snake made of the very mist of their _power_. And Percy slammed both his outstretched hands together, his palms smacking into one another with a resonation smack that made the gods flinch.

"Like this." he said as four circles appeared, strange runes that the gods of Olympus had never seen, even Percy had never seen in his journeys around the world with Sophia and Dante, it had just come naturally; as though something was putting knowledge into his brain. Percy stretched out his right hand and poked the air in between the four circled runes. Immediately golden lines sprung forth from each black circle and expanded, large enough to encompass himself. A black vortex swirled from the middle of this weird thing, the air around him picked up enough that the gods clothing started to move where they were loose, "Until you know all the facts Athena." Percy said as his eyes narrowed at the goddess whose face was in shock, "I suggest you keep that pride in check, lest I be the one who removes you from this world." Percy threatened, his voice still calm, before he stepped into the black sucking vortex and disappeared from Olympus. Leaving a shell shocked council and and a fuming goddess of Wisdom.

No one realised a Hermes who recovered from whatever that had been affecting him.

Then something really freaked them out. Hades appeared out of nowhere, his face angry that he had been taken from business before he saw it and his face fell into terror. The mummified corpse walked in, the green mist swirling around her like some sort of stink. Her rotten teeth and sunken skull with those dark green vomit colored balls of whatever remained, her claw like hands and feet covered by the raggy clothing of an old and gone hippie. The Oracle of Delphi had appeared, but what came next was what really scared them. Three other beings rose from the ground. All of them exactly like the first except the color of their mist were different. One was grey, one was black and the other was blood red. The Oracle of Dodona, the Oracle of Phthiotis and the Oracle of Lebadeia.

All four Legendary Oracles, all four that had not been seen since the ending of the first Titan War, all four that had been in exactly parallel to the Three Fates.

And the Oracle of Delphi began,

_A half-blood of the eldest gods_

_Shall reach sixteen against all odds_

The Oracle of Dodona continued,

_And see the world in endless sleep_

_The hero's soul, cursed blade shall reap_

The Oracle of Phthiotis followed,

_A single choice shall end his days_

_Olympus to preserve or raze_

And the Oracle of Lebadeia rasped,

_And so the end of all days_

_For even the gods cannot save_

And all four then spoke,

_The origins will come_

_And trust be done_

_For even death will lose its hold_

_And the truth will be revealed_

Line Break

The moment Percy's feet touched the ground of Camp Half Blood, he knew something was wrong. The air didn't seem right and the sky was dark, there was no way it was already night. Then he heard a screech. He knew that screech anywhere, Alecto the Fury of the Unceasing. He sighed, amazed that no demigod was awake yet. Immediately he broke into action running across the Camp and arriving at the source of that sound. His eyes widened before narrowing, ignoring the fist of green mist that appeared and flew into the Big House, a weird skeleton like being looked from it and grinned at the sight of Percy before it disappeared, so fast that no one saw anything. His hands curled as he saw an army of Hellhounds, Cyclops, Skeletons, Dracaena with only Alecto leading them, her screams of fury echoed with her fiery whip as it lashed at where the demigods had been standing a mere few seconds ago as their feet pushed them as fast as they could. They were twenty-five meters away when Percy launched into action.

He immediately evaluated the three demigods. Two females, the one on the right was around the age of seven and the other one in the middle was around the age of ten, whilst the running guy on the left was roughly 16, older then Percy's own age. The girl on the right had curly golden blonde hair and looked like as though she was a princess. She, even in the darkness, seemed tall, fit, and athletic even for her age. Her eyes were an intense shade of grey and even then had a distracted look as if she were thinking of a million things at once. She looked like the typical California girl only with a natural tan that seemed weird to Percy when she was around the age of a seven year old.

The middle girl that was beginning to turn around, a brave feat which Percy commended, had shoulder-length spiky black hair with electric stormy blue eyes with freckles across her nose. A shield with medusa's head expanded from her wrist and a spear popped into her hand from a mace canister that she had.

The male on the other hand was a tall, and could very well be in the future a handsome young man whom all the would girls like, his short-cropped sandy blonde hair went well with his blue eyes, and an athletic and muscular build, with that sneaky look that Percy could've sworn came from Hermes.

The fourth being who just appeared behind them was a satyr, his top ripped clean off exposing the typical teenager body at the age of sixteen, everything from waist down was covered in goat fur and his hooves cut into the dirt as he ran.

"Go!" the middle girl screamed to the other two, "I'll hold them off!"

"No! We have to make it together!" the girl on the right screamed back as she stopped.

"Get Annabeth, Luke!" the girl screamed to the guy now known as Luke and the girl who Percy noted was Annebeth. The satyr bleated.

"No I am meant to protect yo -" he spoke before the standing girl thonked his head with the miniature version of Aegis and grabbed his feet before throwing him to Luke, a feat that did not seem possible for the ten year old.

"Go! I will hold them off as long as I can!" she screamed as her shield was raised, stopping the front row of monsters but unaffecting the behind ones as Skeletons raised their bows and fired. The arrows screamed as they flew through the air, and clattered as they hit her shield. And that was when Percy dashed forward even faster.

He moved past the two stunned and struggling demigods who tried to drag the unconscious satyr. Percy saw the second volley coming, the girl wouldn't survive this one as he could already see the monsters in the front shaking their heads and running forward as the nasty face of Medusa was realised as metal. Percy stepped in front of the girl and looked as the arrows were fired.

"Who are you?" the ten year old asked bewildered, "Get out of here!" she screamed at him. Percy ignored her.

Immediately Percy brought up his right hand as the sky darkened further from the storming arrows, and snapped it. The girl screamed as they continued down, only to look up in wonder when she felt and heard the broken shafts of each arrow fall down around her like as though some dome had surrounded her body. Percy just shook his head before he spread out his arms and slammed them together immediately. The girl screamed as the first row of Hellhounds bounded into the ten meter mark, and Percy clapped his hands together.

Immediately a wave of what seemed like nothing to the girl exploded out from this stranger's hand. The monsters that were in the front just exploded instantly, and it seemed to cause a chain reaction, every monster would just explode and then seemed to cause the next one to explode. Even Alecto who was flying was spared no chance as she exploded into golden monster dust, joining the large piles of dust at the bottom of the hill. Percy took a step forward, a step away from the girl and then turned around to look at her. Her eyes met his in wonder and shock.

"Wh-who ar-are yo-you?" she stammered, fearful.

"I am Perseus Jackson." Percy said smiling, "But just call me Percy, Perseus sounds far too formal." he said as he offered his hand, which she hesitantly took, "And who are you?" his smile soften her a little as she shook his hand firmer.

"I am Thalia Grace, Daughter of Zeus."

* * *

**Yes I added a bit to the Great Prophecy and since I was not sure of what age Thalia was when she turned into a pine I did some rough calculations and got 10 also since the year is 2000, which note guys is 5 years BEFORE Rick Riordan published Lightning Thief in the States, it makes sense since Percy got to CHB in 2005 (since hats when the first book was released) and Annabeth had been at Camp since she was 7 and she was 12 (in the book) when she met Percy therefore 2000 was when she reached Camp. Luke was said to already be in his highschool or uni years (I think from memory) when Percy met him he was already looking like a uni student so therefore he had to be around 16 to be already in uni by the time Percy (in the book series) came to camp. Done I wont be posting for a while since test so I'll try. **

**Till Later**

**The Author**


	4. Chapter 3 - Rage of the Sky

**Chapter 3**

**Rage of the Sky**

* * *

**Please Note that I forgot to say this but all credit for the idea of Sophia and Dante goes to FrostenByte **

**Disclaimer: The Darkin idea is NOT mine but League of Legends or better yet Riots**

* * *

_He moved past the two stunned and struggling demigods who tried to drag the unconscious satyr. Percy saw the second volley coming, the girl wouldn't survive this one as he could already see the monsters in the front shaking their heads and running forward as the nasty face of Medusa was realised as metal. Percy stepped in front of the girl and looked as the arrows were fired._

_"Who are you?" the ten year old asked bewildered, "Get out of here!" she screamed at him. Percy ignored her._

_Immediately Percy brought up his right hand as the sky darkened further from the storming arrows, and snapped it. The girl screamed as they continued down, only to look up in wonder when she felt and heard the broken shafts of each arrow fall down around her like as though some dome had surrounded her body. Percy just shook his head before he spread out his arms and slammed them together immediately. The girl screamed as the first row of Hellhounds bounded into the ten meter mark, and Percy clapped his hands together._

_Immediately a wave of what seemed like nothing to the girl exploded out from this stranger's hand. The monsters that were in the front just exploded instantly, and it seemed to cause a chain reaction, every monster would just explode and then seemed to cause the next one to explode. Even Alecto who was flying was spared no chance as she exploded into golden monster dust, joining the large piles of dust at the bottom of the hill. Percy took a step forward, a step away from the girl and then turned around to look at her. Her eyes met his in wonder and shock._

_"Wh-who ar-are yo-you?" she stammered, fearful._

_"I am Perseus Jackson." Percy said smiling, "But just call me Percy, Perseus sounds far too formal." he said as he offered his hand, which she hesitantly took, "And who are you?" his smile soften her a little as she shook his hand firmer._

_"I am Thalia Grace, Daughter of Zeus."_

That was five years ago. Five years ago Percy saved Annabeth, Thalia and Luke though now the latter was a lot more darker after going on a quest which led him to getting a scar down the left side of his face, but it just caused more females to be attracted to what they called the "manly" scar. Five years ago that Percy pissed off the gods of Olympus and gained favour in a few; and now five years later the true test begins.

"Perseus." the warm and ancient voice of Chiron spoke as he trotted up next to the mortal; a mortal who had not backdowned from the many quest thrown into his face, a mortal whose powers still baffled and confused Athena, even after five years of trying to understand, the mortal whose powers frightened immortals. It was said that one time he had faced off a Hellhound by himself, and the Hellhound did not turn to dust upon death but instead flickered before exploding into shards, disappearing from existence; or so it was rumoured anyway.

"Chiron." Percy greeted as both beings just stood before the beach, looking into the rising sun of the morn. Percy dug his hand into the sand before letting it fall from his fingers.

It was said that Percy had travelled far and wide during those five years. He had disappeared from Camp Half-Blood and wandered. Sophia and Dante had gone with him as well and when they came back, it was said that the aura Dante had that used to be an Olympian level aura had changed to one of a Titan whilst Sophia and Percy just had no detectable or noticeable aura.

"Dante." Chiron said nodding his head to the Son of Thanatos whose shadows scythe was absent, for now.

"Chiron." Dante replied, Percy and his conversation had long stopped when they felt the Centaur come to ask them for something.

It was said that after those five years of absence when Dante came back he was scarier, darker, stronger, fiercer, deadlier. Yet in the presence of Percy and Sophia, he seemed fine and neither was affected by his scary presence.

"Sophia." the Legendary Centaur said, nodding his head as well.

"Chiron." the only Daughter of Ares who had Weapon Blood.

The difference with her was subtle, more lean, shorter hair, a bit taller. But what struck most males was that she had become a lot more deadly beautiful. And yet Percy and Sophia remained "friends" much to Dante's annoyance and frustration at their blindness. But today was not the day to dwell on such pathetic and insignificant changes.

"So why have you come?" Percy asked, the sand gone from his palm. He and his two companions had just came back to Camp Half-Blood from their five long years of absence in going around the world, finding and fighting stronger monsters to get stronger themselves, "I am sure that it is not just to give us a nice chit chat from our return." Percy stated simply.

"Indeed Perseus." Chiron said, he had simply refused to call Percy as well Percy and instead insisted to call Percy Perseus.

"Is it something to do with the Big Three?" Dante asked tiredly as he kicked some sand into the rougher seas.

"Yes." Chiron said, though you could see the shock on his face, "But how did you know?"

"The skies have been unhandled and so has the seas and shadows everywhere around America." Sophia said as she waddled her toes in the saltwater of the rough sea.

"And now you want us to go on a quest to retrieve these things; am I not right?" Dante asked, turning to look at Chiron.

"Yes." the Centaur said, not that shocked at the amount of information they knew.

"On one condition." Percy said, "I am allowed to bring three other people with us."

"No." Chiron stated, "A quest is only allowed by three -"

"We will consult the Oracle." Percy said, "These three we choose have the chance to be the ones who lead Olympus into a new era."

"And we will do it after the Capture the Flag game." Sophia said, "I'm not missing that."

"Now we must leave." Percy said as he stood up next to the Centaur and Dante and Sophia followed suit. He made eye contact with Chiron, "Do not worry Chiron, we will ensure peace before the end of this Summer's Solstice." he said, clasping the Chiron on his shoulder.

"I hope so Perseus. I hope so." was all the Legendary Centaur said to the retreating figures of the three beings, his face seemed to age entirely as his age truly was, "I hope so."

Line Break

The moment Thalia and Annabeth saw Percy they shouted his name and immediately ran to him, hugging him upon contact much to Sophia's distaste. They then unlatched themselves as Luke came and they grasped forearms.

"Luke!" Percy said grinning, "I expect a great spar from you."

"I will." Luke said confidently that his five years had made him strong, people were already saying that he was the best swordsman Camp had seen in three hundred years.

"We will see Luke, don't let that ego get to your head." Percy said smirking, it may have looked weird seeing an older boy joke with the four year younger kid as though he was his own age, but Luke had held great deal of respect towards Percy after him saving their lives, not so much to the gods but a lot to Percy. Most demigods looked at the laughing boys strangely as one was twenty-one and the other seventeen.

"Then lets go." Luke said grinning, "I need some warm up before the games tonight anyway."

"If you want." Percy said grinning.

"Dante, Sophia, Thalia, Annabeth, wanna come and watch?" Luke asked, "I'm going to wipe the floor with Percy." he said with such confidence. And he walked through the arch entrance to the arena. The great marble walls to hold in the demigods, straw dummies all around, the end of the armory reached in through a small shack in the arena. Demigods were scattered all over the arena as Percy and Luke walked in, the rest of them walked into the seats around the arena.

"You want this armed or unarmed?" Percy asked as he looked at Luke and cracked a few joints, loosening them and getting ready. The dirt ground rising up dust as his feet crunched in the ground.

"Why not both?" Luke replied grinning before jumping forward, his fist flying up in an underarm arch, swinging up at speeds that blurred his hand. Subtle powers that only Children of Hermes have, but was overlooked.

Yet Percy saw it, his open palm already travelling, stopping the punch with an open palm, "I wasn't aware we're using our gifts." Percy said grinning to the concentrating Luke.

Percy leapt up just as the Son of Hermes delivered a straight power punch. The mortals knee swung around smashing into the outstretched arm of Luke and knocking him down from the mere force. Percy immediately leaned back just as Lukes foot passed over his face, close enough for Percy to smell the dirt on it. Percy spun away from the under the foot, just as Luke brought it down. Percy looked at Luke as his feet bunched up, the muscles tensing up, the potential kinetic energy gathering there. Percy suddenly reached out his hands towards Luke, twisting his hand into a claw like figure before he roughly brought his hand down. Immediately Luke stumbled to the ground on one knee with a cry of pain, his eyes flaring up as the pain faded and he exploded from the ground. His fist rushing out like a blur snake and hit Percy directly in the face. Luke grinned only for it to fall off like water off a ducks back when he saw Percy's face.

"H-h-how?" Luke stuttered to the mortal who just grinned at the contact of Luke's fist in his face, though he had not even moved an inch, no leaning back, no jerking back, no moving in any manner, just standing there like nothing happened.

"I don't know." Percy said grinning before his open right palm hit Luke right in the chest, but the force was like nothing seen before, it blew Luke into the marble wall of the arena, the marble cracked; cracks coming out of the impact point like snakes out of a fiery den.

"Why don't we grab out our weapons now?" Luke asked, a low groan coming out as he stretched out his back, "Instead of fighting with our hands."

"If that is what you want." Percy said simply as he stretched out his right hand, "Sophia." he said.

"Now?" she whined, her voice bouncing off the marble arena walls.

"Yes." Percy sighed simply.

"Okay." Sophia said grinning as she stood up and jumped. Her transformation stopped every single demigod in the arena, their eyes seemed to pop out of their heads as Sophia's body turned from a human, her clothing and skin melting into one arch, the middle handle was what seemed like leather whilst the end two bits were blades. It looked like someone had taken a bow, removed the top and bottom wooden parts and replaced them with sharp metal, twisted and curved over and over again so that it would not break easily, sharp enough to kill with one swing; slicing through beings as shown on more than one occasion.

Luke hesitated.

"Any problem Luke?" Percy asked, cocking his head to the side innocently as he twirled the glaive in his hand, spinning it like some sort of toy, the light reflecting off its blade at randomized spots as the sun shone down on it.

"None at all Percy." he said grinning before running forward, his blade striking forward in intent to stab this weird mortal. Only for Percy to swing the glaive up, spinning as he did so, the glaive leaving a shallow cut on Luke's arm. Percy then spun around again, raising the glaive as he stopped the blade directly above his head, mere moments from decapitation.

"You know Luke." Percy said said as he pushed back and unleashed a barrage of swings, driving the Son of Hermes back to stop himself from being cut up badly, "If I had to guess I'd say you were trying to kill me." he said grinning as he ducked low under another swing and brought his open left palm up, slamming into Lukes jaw and knocking him back a little, before swinging the glaive in an entire circle, only stopping it mere millimeters away from Luke's neck, "I win." Percy said softly as he he then let go, the Son of Hermes just stood there as Percy walked past, pushing past his shoulder; only Percy heard a faint tinkle like a trinket being moved, the high pitch soft sound sounding like metal rebounding off metal; and Percy noted as Luke grabbed his wrist the moment it began, and it stopped the moment he began to rub his wrist.

Percy dropped the glaive and Sophia returned back to human, seeming to melt up from the ground, "Lets go Dante, we need to get ready for the Capture the Flag games." Percy said as he walked away.

"But I'm on Lukes team." Dante whined.

"You douche bag." Sophia shouted, grinning, "I'm going to pulverize you."

"Yeah like you could." Dante said grinning back, "Good luck, you'll need it."

"We'll see." Percy said as he disappeared from the arena; Sophia trailing behind him. Dante's eyes narrowed at a Luke who was glaring at the gone figure of Percy. His grip on the sword was tight enough for his knuckles to turn white. Luke turned around and walked to one of the straw dummies before decapitating it in one swing. Dante watched as the demigods cleared out in disinterest whilst Luke's aura flared as he stood there, the white milky aura whipping around like some sort of hidden monster. Luke turned around and left, his fury amused Dante.

Line Break

The games had started. Percy, Dante and Sophia had been explained to by some of the Senior Campers what the rules of the games were, what they had to do, what was the objective, etcetc. They had listened to Chiron speak the overview of the rules before it started, Percy and Sophia on the Athena Cabin side whilst Dante on the Hermes Cabin side. But that had all been a few hours ago now Percy was running through the forest with Sophia in her glaive form, trying to find where this blasted flag was. And with his luck he hadn't been finding anything besides tree's, roots and more tree's.

Suddenly Percy jumped back just as a demigods jumped down from the tree's their weapons drawn and their stances ready to fight. Percy just cocked his head to one side before grinning.

"This is kind of unfair isn't it?" he asked, he had counted to around twenty demigods; give or take a few.

"We want to win." they said shrugging, "Nothing personal. If you surrender we'll just take you captive, no pain, nothing."

"When I said it was unfair I meant for you." Percy said grinning as he cracked his neck; spinning the glaive around him even in the dark.

"Get him!" one of the demigods roared before all twenty of them surged forth, their weapons swinging leaving nothing but the slightest whine in the air of evening. Percy became a blur, the dark lighting was not helping their visibility on Percy. He ducked under a swipe only to lean back as another sword swung just above his face, Percy then immediately swung the glaive up, knocking away the sword as he threw Sophia away.

"Go get the flag!" he shouted.

"Percy!" she roared as she morphed shape, catching on to a passing branch, "You'll pay for this!" she screamed; he sighed.

"Girls." Percy sighed to the guy in front of him.

"I know right." the guy sighed as well before Percy's fist blurred and slammed into the guys face, knocking him out, "Sorry." he apologized before bringing his forearm behind his head and redirecting a spear stab, right into a tree before he swung his right arm out, knocking another kid out.

"Macedonia!" one of the back demigods screamed and the others responded, those with long range weapons, or longer range, went to the front whilst the others stood behind them, ready. Percy slowly lifted both his hands into an 'I-Surrender'.

"Now now kids we don't want anyone getting hurt so -" Percy started before suddenly jumping up and lurching forward over the demigods holding their spears at him, he landed and lashed out his foot behind him, catching one of them and blasting him towards his own comrades,

Percy immediately rolled forward as one demigod tried to impale him with the spear. When suddenly he gasped as every single demigod still conscious slammed down their spears against shoulders. The loud smack of wood against skin could be heard throughout the forest. Most demigods would've been knocked down from the sheer force of those multiple swings but Percy, a mortal, just stood there, the wooden length of each spear resting on his shoulders like some sort of weight. The demigods paled as he looked them directly in the eye, brushing off the spears with his hands as he began to walk forward; those that were there could've sworn the ground shook with each step. One demigod, the leading one, swung his spear horizontally, the rest watched as all Percy did was raise his arm, blocking the swing before he spun his arm, hooking it around the spear shaft and pulling the demigod in to meet with his fist before dropping the spear and the body down. Immediately a dark voice resounded from behind them.

"Leave, the Flag will be under attack soon." Dante said as the demigods turned to look at him, "I'll deal with Percy." he said with a grin, his shadow scythe exploding forth into his hand, "Now." he ordered, Percy watched their retreating figures.

Immediately Percy stepped to the right, missing the scythe but mere centimeters before he punched Dante in the chest, knocking him back a few steps. Dante slashed the scythe to the left, on full intent to hit Percy; only for the mortal to step in closer and deliver a heavy elbow to the face breaking Dante's nose, before an open palm claw to the throat, spinning around as he delivered a perfect roundhouse kick to the chest knocking him back a few steps again; Percy back flipped as the scythe came from behind. Dante then launched himself forward the scythe coming down from the top as he leaned his body weight into it, Percy placed one hand on the fast coming black blur shadow blade of the scythe and pushed his right palm to the right followed through with a punch in the face strong enough to blow Dante back into a tree. Percy watched as cracks shattered through the tree; before it healed. A tree nymph appearing out of nowhere and slamming an acorn into Dante's head before disappearing back into her home as Dante swung his scythe around him.

"That was a nice warm up." Dante said grinning as he spun the shadow scythe in his palm, the tip morphing, getting longer, as the shadow spear took its place, "How about we take it up a notch?" Dante said grinning before spinning his entire body and the shadow spear whilst dashing forward, the tip coming down for a ripping movement.

Percy leaned back, he could feel the shadow spears coolness passing by his neck, before he slammed his head into Dante's fast enough that he didn't have time to swing back the spear. Dante's head snapped back, but not before his foot came up, clipping Percy in the face and making his head jerk a little.

"Oh you felt that." Dante said grinning proudly like a child who had just got a star, before he dashed forward the spear coming up in a stabbing motion this time.

Percy stepped to the side and brought his right forearm came down, pressing the spear shaft down, before he slammed his right arm entirely into Dante, blasting him back and slamming him into a giant boulder. Immediately the boulder cracked further as Dante ripped himself from it, twirling the spear he threw it before summoning another and throwing it and then another; in the matter of seconds he had thrown twelve and all were headed for Percy. He just bent down, tensing his legs before he exploded into action, his body leaning, weaving, dodging as all twelve spears missed. But on the last one, Percy's hand came around it before he spun, throwing the spear back at such accuracy that Dante had to summon his real shadow spear to stop it.

Neither of them noticed the red and black gleaming lines that travelled its way up Dante's back. None of them noticed that the spears that Dante had thrown was not of shadows, but of bone.

Suddenly Percy twisted himself, getting themselves out of that deadlock as he stabbed the shaft that he had in his hand down into the tree where Dante's head had been.

"Oh, someones getting serious." Dante said grinning before his right palm suddenly came up, shadows whipping around it and a black aura exploding up his right arm, the first connected with Percy's stomach; and Dante felt the energy drain out of him. Immediately Dante ripped his hand away and kicked Percy in the chest, not to push Percy away but for him to get away as he jumped off that kick and landed a few meters away.

"That was stupid." Percy said for the first time against Dante, "Did you forget?"

"No." Dante scoffed, though Percy just shook his head before dashing in; Dante forgot.

"Lets end this." Percy stated with finality, I believe we have an audience." he motioned to the gathered mass of demigod campers. His team had already won, they held both flags.

"Why not." Dante said before his shadow spear became a shadow scythe again, "Lets give them a show."

Dante dashed forward, the scythe spinning around his body as he got closer to Percy, the randomize placing of those torches held by the demigods spectating casted monster like shadows which rose before falling, lurched before moving, flew before rising. Percy just stood his ground before he ducked under a swing from the scythe, he placed two of his palms underneath Dante's body before he threw him away, suddenly he was gone, a moving blur as he kept up with the flying body of Dante; before his left arm raised, his fingers pointed like a claw. Immediately Dante stabbed the scythe in the ground, stopping his movement and spinning around on it, both his feet kicking into Percy's chest, pushing him back a good meter; his knee digging into the soil to stop himself from flying. Percy got up from his position on the ground and moved forward, dodging underneath a scythe swing he attacked, only for Dante to jump back. Percy leaned back as Dante swung the scythe, immediately he back flipped dodging the scythe as it passed under his feet. Suddenly Percy's hands flared up immediately, dark power swirling around it. A black purple aura.

Percy dashed in, the fast scythe swings all missing him, before his open palm came up, striking Dante directly in the sternum and making him stumbling back but not before Percy hit him again, though this time with his finger, on the base of his throat, his stomach and finally his head. Dante froze; each hit had been done with a black aura; before Dante crashed down to the ground.

"Thats zero to a fifty." Sophia said from the crowd.

"Seriously?" Dante moaned from the ground, the dirt obscuring his speech, "That was a douche bag move Percy, you didn't need to use the Three Point touch."

"Your fault." Percy said. Dante was about to retort when a screech could be heard.

Immediately Percy hit the same three points and Dante got up. Sophia, Dante and Percy looked at each other before running off to the border of camp. So did Thalia, Annabeth and Luke. The rest did after a while, with Chiron trying to order them to safety. The sight that Percy saw made him groan, twin kids were running towards camp, a car was overthrown and he could see red blood pooling around it; dead person. Following them was a satyr who kept looking backwards, trying to see how far the monster was away from them. That was his last mistake as the one last time he turned the monsters claw came down, ripping his head clean off and then decapitating his body in half. Percy dashed forward with Dante and Sophia.

"Sophia!" Percy shouted as he sprinted towards the twin kids, his right arm outstretched as Sophia morphed into a glaive and right into his hand; and that was when Percy got a good look at the monster.

This monster was huge, two claws that came out from a white body, a long elongated neck which ended at a huge head, teeth that seemed to whistle in the air and eyes as yellow was lightning, it had no legs but just a tail, the body was long and elegant. In overall it looked like a Chinese Dragon, but Percy could feel that aura coming from it; and it was definitely not Chinese.

"Skyron!" Percy shouted to Dante, "Its a Skyron!"

"Get the kids to safety! I'll handle this monster!" Dante shouted back.

"Good luck!" Percy roared over the whipping loud wind around him, before he changed directions towards the kids, his eyes settled over them as he got closer.

They were definitely twins, but one was a boy and one was a girl. She had pitch black eyes that hinted at her godly heritage, they gleam with either madness or genius it was indistinguishable, and her silky dark hair fell to her shoulders. She was lean and about average height, her olive skin seemed to help her blend into the night and she was wearing a floppy green hat that hid her face, Percy could only see due to the winds picking up around him. However the boy had black hair that always looks like he just got out of bed, all messy and shaggy, he also had olive skin which made it hard to see him in the dark. He was wearing entirely black attire and his eyes were pitch black but instead of having a genius look to them they had the glint of a madman; this could be testified in evidence of his mad grin right now.

As Percy got closer he heard the boy shout, "This is awesome Bianca!"

Whilst the sister retorted, "No Nico this is not awesome!"

Suddenly Percy swerved around them, his glaive coming up and blocking the Skyrons strike, the arm of this Sky Monster rebounded of the glaive and allowed them to keep running.

"Move! Move! Move!" Percy shouted at the twins as he ran behind them, blocking the swings and attacks of this gigantic monster.

Finally they got to line, they turned around watching as Dante tried to get its attention, and thats when it got bad for the Skyron. Seeing Percy and the kids gotten away Dante jumped up to a tree ledge before another before launching himself off it and digging his scythe into the Skyrons arm, the tip sinking in and allowing him to hold himself there. The monster screeched in pain and tried to fling him off, Dante then launched himself from the stuck in scythe before summoning it back into his hand and stabbing it down into its shoulder; the Skyron screeched again. Dante ran up its neck, stabbing in and out at various times to keep himself alive, before he got to the head, but suddenly it was no longer a scythe instead a great axe replaced it. One sided blade with tendrils of red flowing down a small spike behind the head that held it there and the blade itself seemed like a darker shadow. Dante brought it down, the blade cut right through the Skyrons head and sliced the Sky Monster's head in half. Golden Monster dust exploded everywhere as Dante fell from the sky, Percy could see a lightning bolt sparking in the clouds, his eyes widen. He dropped the glaive, which turned back to Sophia on the floor, her eyes boring into his back as he ran.

"Dante!" Percy roared, suddenly he wasn't there anymore but the ground underneath Dante, where he was going to fall, cratered; and Percy appeared in mid air, holding Dante as they fell and a lightning bolt blasted from the sky. The campers watched in fear as Zeus unleashed his lightning rage and the bolt blasted Percy and Dante faster into the ground, the campers watched as the ground cracked even more, signalling their descent, but the crater got bigger, and they watched as a constant stream of lightning pushed them down, the ground cracked, fissures began to open up; before the lightning disappeared, dissipating into thin air like it was never there to begin with. The demigod campers rushed forward, fearful and excited to seeing a dead smoking body. Instead what they found shock them, Percy standing kneeling next to a Dante who was laying on the floor, both breathing hard.

"Well that sucked." Dante commented as he lay heaving.

"Toughen up princess." Percy said in between breaths, "You're not the one who took the lighting, even if Zeus doesn't have his bolt."

"H-h-how?" Chiron stuttered, his eyes widening, "That is impossible!"

"Nothing is ever truly impossible." Percy said, "But right now I want to know why a Monster created by Zeus himself was chasing after two children." Percy said as he looked at the twins, names apparently Nico and Bianca; no one saw the sparks of lightning that seemed to arch from Percy's body, his thumb and forefinger always separate as the lightning arched between them before disappearing, "Twin children of Hades."


	5. Chapter 4 - Lightning Bolt Thief

**Chapter 4**

**Lightning Bolt Thief**

_"Dante!" Percy roared, suddenly he wasn't there anymore but the ground underneath Dante, where he was going to fall, cratered; and Percy appeared in mid air, holding Dante as they fell and a lightning bolt blasted from the sky. The campers watched in fear as Zeus unleashed his lightning rage and the bolt blasted Percy and Dante faster into the ground, the campers watched as the ground cracked even more, signalling their descent, but the crater got bigger, and they watched as a constant stream of lightning pushed them down, the ground cracked, fissures began to open up; before the lightning disappeared, dissipating into thin air like it was never there to begin with. The demigod campers rushed forward, fearful and excited to seeing a dead smoking body. Instead what they found shock them, Percy standing kneeling next to a Dante who was laying on the floor, both breathing hard._

_"Well that sucked." Dante commented as he lay heaving._

_"Toughen up princess." Percy said in between breaths, "You're not the one who took the lighting, even if Zeus doesn't have his bolt."_

_"H-h-how?" Chiron stuttered, his eyes widening, "That is impossible!"_

_"Nothing is ever truly impossible." Percy said, "But right now I want to know why a Monster created by Zeus himself was chasing after two children." Percy said as he looked at the twins, names apparently Nico and Bianca; no one saw the sparks of lightning that seemed to arch from Percy's body, his thumb and forefinger always separate as the lightning arched between them before disappearing, "Twin children of Hades."_

"What?" the girl asked, "Those Olympian gods don't exist."

"Then what was that?" Percy asked coldly, "We do not have time for your ignorance; Zeus is angered at the stealing of his Lightning Bolt and I do not have the time nor the patience to deal with such arrogance." he seemed harsh, but his words rang true, the demigods knew it, Chiron knew it, everyone knew it; even the girl knew it.

"Percy -" Chiron began.

"I'm leaving, Annabeth, Luke and Thalia I give you this choice. Follow me on this quest and learn or stay in this camp and defend." Percy said, his eyes narrowed, "The choice is yours. We, "Percy said as he pointed to Dante, Sophia and himself, "will be leaving by morning." and he left.

That night after the games had finished, after everyone had calmed down from the days epidemics, Percy sat on the shores of the sea near Camp. Looking out, his bare feet in the cold water, hands dug into the sand. The cool breeze in the night blowing at him, Percy needed no sleep he had founded a way of surviving without resting for long periods. Already around him a few golden piles of Monster dust blended in with the sand of the beach. Harpies who wanted his flesh. Foolish monsters; even if they were doing what they were ordered to do. The shadows seemed to thicken, hardening almost, they seem to whip around, getting stronger and stronger before Percy felt that cold aura, one that radiated death like a heater radiated heat. Percy could feel that aura, the explosion would be the size of an atomic bomb; yet he was not even fazed.

"Hades." Percy said without turning around.

"You do not bow before a god child?" his voice was deep, cold, hinting at death. Percy spun up from the ground, sand flinging off his hands, his toes crunching into the sand, turning where he stood brown as the water seeped in; Percy could already feel the sand soaking into in between his toes.

"My apologizes, Lord Hades." Percy said giving him a mock bow, "That will _not_ happen again."

"Do not test my patience child." Hades said, Percy got a good look at him. He had albino white skin, intense black eyes that were either the eyes of a genius or a madman, and had a mesmerizing, evil charisma aura along side with his midnight black aura, and shoulder-length black hair; a beard fell from his face. He was wearing a black silk robes with souls threaded into the cloth, something that would have freaked most people out but merely just made Percy curious. Suddenly his appearance changed. An imposing black armor with a blood-red cape suddenly appeared; but what Percy noticed was that his helm was missing. In his arms he held a two-pronged staff and his mighty Sword of Death, as it had been scripted in the Libraries of Olympus, was still sheathed on his belt. This all happened in a split second before it reverted back to his casual silk robes.

"Forgive me my liege." Percy said, his head bowed ignoring the scoff Hades had, "I presume you are here for your children?" He questioned, continuing when he saw Hades shocked face as he straightened up, "I also presume that these children are from the 1930's, just before the end of World War Two and the Pact of the Big Three." Percy said, his eyes boring into Hades own black orbs of pulsing Hellfire, "As usual the Big and Mature Older Brother of the Big Three, the one who keeps to his oaths, his promises, the one who stays in line with the law whilst trying to find loopholes. Most people would say that you are a bit like Poseidon, only darker, the truth is Poseidon is like you without that darker side. You influenced him in your fathers stomach, you helped him become one of the only decent _godly_ parents around on Olympus." Percy said watching emotions flicker through Hades eyes, "You are here for you children Hades." Percy whispered, "They survived a Skyron sent by Zeus."

The flash of pain, betrayal, but yet at the same time love and pride.

"Dante! Sophia!" Percy called, the woods behind them stretching out in miles and miles and miles, "Bring them out. Hades deserves his children." Percy said, his eyes never leaving Hades, "I will get back your Helm of Darkness. Though I know that is only half of your Symbol of Power. Eldest Son of Kronos, powers only rivaled by Hestia, Eldest Daughter of Kronos. Yet you allow Zeus to push you around, not showing your true power as the oldest. You are the most busy, yet the most powerful and the most matured. Your power and Hestia's combined could wipe out the North America, true it'll leave you drained and near fading but the carnage you would leave behind is immense. Your aura rivals that of a Titan but you hide it so that your brother doesn't get too paranoid and declare war." Percy said completing his little speech, "Take your children." Percy said as Bianca and Nico appeared, their eyes wide and mouths agape, "I will return your Helm of Darkness by the Summer Solstice."

"F-father?" Bianca stuttered. Nico just looked baffled.

"Come here my child." Hades ordered, strict and firm yet warm and kind.

Percy watched as Nico and Bianca hesitantly walked up to their father.

"Father?" Nico asked, his eyes not believing.

"We leave for the Underworld. I will answer your questions there." Hades said when they reached him, giving Percy one look before disappearing in a swirl of shadows that seemed to rise up from the ground, cocooning them in darkness before engulfing them like food.

Immediately the ground thickened as green smoke rolled in. Percy could see nothing but a silhouette walking towards them from the mist, he sighed when he saw the mummified corpse of the curse Oracle of Delphi.

"I am the spirit of Delphi, speaker of the prophecies of Phoebus Apollo, slayer of the mighty Python. Approach speaker and ask." the Oracle said, her green mummified skin went well with her green misted eyes.

"The Lightning Bolt has been stolen." Percy stated, his eyes boring into those of the curse Oracle, "Give me a quest."

Its eyes glowed neon green before it spoke, green mist falling out of its mouth like a waterfall.

_Four shall go west and face the god who has turned,_

_Three shall find what was stolen and see it safely returned,_

_Two shall be betrayed by the one they call friend,_

_And One shall fail to save what matters most in the end._

Then the mist vanished, but the Oracle remained, her green eyes still boring into his. Before Percy tapped one finger on her forehead and the entire body of this mummified hippie zombie exploded into dust, floating there before flying back to wherever it came from. Percy breathed out, trying to get the smell of rotting flesh away from him. His mind already working overdrive about the prophecy. And when the sun rose, five demigods and a mortal were already gone.

**Line Break**

It would have been strange indeed to see a group of six kids waiting at a bus stop so early in the morning. A pink, orange glow acted on their faces like a mask, half covered in light whilst half covered in darkness. Their eyes darting around, looking for the slightest hint of danger in the large masses of New Yorkers already gathering in the early hours of the morning. Their heads turned in unison, the screeching of passing cars with black tires running across the grey road. The loud bus could be heard, its brakes screeching against its moving tires, slowing down till it reached a full stop at the bus stop. Their feet pattering against the stone tiles of the New York ground, their feet pattering against the rush of citizens rushing onto the bus, metal against leather. The hissing of those double doors closing, the beeping of the warning as it closed; all helped six children aboard.

"You know what surprises me?" one asked, his night black eyes crinkling in anticipation of the joke he was about to crack.

"Amuse me." Percy asked with a monotone bored voice.

"We haven't had a single monster attack yet." he said grinning.

"It's not good to talk like that." Annabeth muttered.

"Oh? Why not?" Dante asked, his grin was endearing.

"Now we're bound to get attacked." Annabeth said, her eyes frantically rushing around trying to spot anything out of the ordinary.

"Calm down Annabeth." Luke said, "We have the best Campers together I'm sure we'll be fine." his voice acted like a soothing potion to her, calming her; a little blush flashing across her face.

"Yeah Annie we'll be fine." Thalia said grinning as she bumped shoulders with the girl next to her, the girl she thought as a little sister.

"Well I am itching for a fight." Dante joked, his fist clenching and unclenching leaving the demigods confused.

"I think that wish will be coming soon." Percy said, his voice calm and collected, not a hint of fear or apprehension. Immediately all the eyes of their group swirled around to look at where Percy was looking, and three of them, the newest of them, breath got caught in their chest.

"Dracena." Annabeth whispered, her eyes widened as the shadows in the room seemed to loom over them, the temperature seemed to drop. Their shriveled up hands, no claws, seemed to be scraping through the air, their eyes seemed to have a red tint in them, face wrinkled with the old lines of 'age'. Snake legs could be seen by the demigods as they slithered across the ground.

"Shouldn't have jinxed that Dante." Thalia muttered, her breath coming still in calm as small sparks of lightning bounced off her, arching in random places as the three Dracena walked, slithered, towards them, smelling each person they passed.

"Well let the fun begin." Dante commented, waiting as a Dracena passed him; using a technique that Percy had learnt to mask his aura scent.

The demigods eyes widened as they saw the Dracena pass him, their mouths hissing as the demigod scent got stronger and stronger from the three Campers. Dante's eyes met Percy's before he nodded. Immediately Dante spun up his shadow spear appearing as he stabbed it up from behind a Dracena, the mouth of the monster left agape before it exploded into Golden Monster Dust. Flaking down and covering the mortals and demigods alike, the mortals screaming no doubt seeing some sort of mortal gun or stick. Percy kneed a Dracena in the back before his right arm came up, placing his forearm under one of the Furies neck, the slicky snake limbs of the monster whipping around trying to get him before he pushed up with his knee and pulled back with his arm, snapping the Dracena's neck and turning it into Monster Dust. Sophia got the third one, spinning around Percy she spartan kicked the Dracena in the back, snapping whatever spine the monster had, and she watched as it turned into Monster Dust.

"We leave, now." Percy ordered as he walked up to the front of the bus, everyone screaming and trying to edge away from them like some sort of plague.

Percy just stepped up to the door before kicking it open, that one kick had enough force to blow the entire door away, the driver was also screaming and had stopped the bus the moment the first Dracena had died. The mortals screams were ignored by the demigods besides Annabeth and Thalia, their eyes wandering over the mortals before Thalia breathed in and snapped her fingers, a sudden gust of wind blew into bus and then magically all the mortals went quiet.

"The bus had just a machine malfunction." Thalia said, snapping her fingers again before leaving just as the 'doors' of the bus closed and they drove off dazed and still in trance. The smoke bellowing out of it like a dragons breath, the tires screeching against the gravelled road underneath, somehow they had ended up in on a side path.

In front of them stood a broken down stall, the plants of nature seemed to be slowly reclaiming back this store. A broken down car sat outside, dusty and broken, a barrel rusted so much that it looked like it would disintegrate on touch. The cement walkway into the shop was caked in moss, seeping into the cracks and rose from the ground. Nature was trying to retake what was once its land. They walked into it, a chill seemed to be blowing from the gaping doorway, the rotten brown wood seemed to be ready to fall at any second. The demigods and mortal felt compelled by something to go in, true whilst they went in wearily the three demigod Campers seemed to Percy to be as loud as a rhino in a forest of dead leaves. Passing the door what seemed like endless darkness expanded before them, before their eyes got adjusted to it. The floor was cold underfoot, even through their shoes; moss squishing as they moved.

A dusty old counter right in front of them, another door barred that way behind the counter, shelves of what Percy assumed was use to be a store for alcohol, now only empty bottles lay around the area their glass surfaces reflecting off the faces of these children as they walked, legs bent, arms up, eyes swerving, head moving, ready to leap in case of action. Chairs and tables broken and dusty, cobwebs littered the place like rubbish littered the streets of Afghanistan. Percy motioned the group to stop, twin beams of light came from a wall in front of them, immediately he stopped, crouching lower, and he tried to look across, what he saw shocked him. Statues filled the place, their bodies in different poses and shapes. Some were sitting down whilst other stood, some faces were smiling others were in horror. The one closes to them looked like a man who had been caught by surprise its mouth wide in a scream, the wrinkles on his face stated that he was a little old, in one hand he held a fishing pole whilst in the other he held a fishing box. Percy was amazed by the sheer detail that the statue had. It was almost as though someone had froze a being within stone. Immediately his eyes widened as he heard the slithering sound coming from behind them.

"What do we have here?" a voice hissed at them.

"Close your eyes." Percy whispered to them, his own eyes darting around for a shinning surface; but finding none, "Keep those eyes closed." Percy whispered sharply as the voice got closer.

"Oh? Don't close your eyessss dear, let me seeee the beautiful irises." the voice hissed, "A daughter of Athena?" the voice hissed again, anger could be felt radiating off like waves, no not anger; hatred. Pure hating hatred directed towards Annabeth, "Your mother is a -"

Percy rose up from the ground interrupting the voice and turning around as he did, so that he ended up facing in the direction of the voice.

"What do we have here?" the hissing could heard, closer this time, away from Annabeth, "My first statue for the day?" the voice was in his ear now, and he did one thing that no hero had ever dare done whilst sane; he opened his eyes to stare right at the source of the voice; Medusa.

She was a tall, old woman with wrinkled, coffee colored skin and snakes for hair with long, elegant, wrinkled hands. She wore a long black gown, and her face is a shimmering pale circle under her black veil. Her stone grey eyes stared back at him, widening as power flowed through them, her hope to turn him into a statue. Percy could feel the _magic_ flowing around him trying to harden his aura as what she had been doing for millennia; yet nothing happened. Medusa's eyes narrowed as she tried again, glaring at him and pouring power into her stare. Again it failed. She tried a third time, pouring everything she had, beads of sweat falling down her face as she tried. Once again she failed. Her screams of rage bounced off the dark front room that they were in.

"Why is it not working!" her eyes glowed even more.

"Keep those eyes shut!" Percy roared at the demigods, "Do not open them until I tell you too!"

"You will become my statue _boy_!" Medusa hissed before she dashed forward, her twin clawed hands cupping his face harshly, nails digging into his cheeks, "Stare into my eyes!" she hissed her eyes wide as she poured all her power into it.

Percy grinned.

He looked deep into her eyes, grey against grey. Suddenly she tried to jerk back, her snakes whipping around, some already withering, skin turning brown and grey vines started to creep into her eyes. She screamed in pain, trying to let go but they kept in lock, he looking into her eyes and her into his.

Thalia peaked.

Medusa's feet were turning into stone, all the while they looked into each others eyes. The grey vines slowly travelled up, consuming her feet, creeping up like a spider.

Thalia was mesmerised by stone crawling up Medusa's leg, her eyes followed it. Then she made the biggest mistake of her life. Medusa turned her head, creaking as it did, stones cracking on her neck as she fought against it.

"H-he-help." Medusa croaked her eyes met Thalia, hand outstretched.

"No!" Percy bellowed as he slammed his forehead into Medusas. But it was too late not only was Medusa entirely turned into stone, her head shattering from the mere force of Percy's headbut, but Thalia now lay on the ground; stoned.

Her now grey and lifeless eyes wide with fear. Percy slumped down to the ground.

"Get back." Percy commanded, Annabeth and Luke were shocked, just standing there, "I said get back!" he roared, immediately Dante and Sophia got up, dragging the two numbed demigods away.

Immediately Percy brought both his hands up, a grey aura springing to life before he slammed it down onto Thalia, Luke and Annabeth screamed when the ground underneath Thalia cracked. Suddenly a sparks and arches of blue lighting joined the grey aura, crackling in between his hands as he brought them up and then slammed them down, he raised them up again, this time a purple aura joined the lightning and grey, all of them swirling around his hands before he slammed them down again. Immediately rock exploded, Thalia's sky blue aura flared and filled the room; before disappearing agian.

"Th-Thalia?" Annabeth chocked, "Thalia?"

"Luke get her back to Camp I will get her soul back from the Underworld." Percy ordered, his eyes meeting that of the Son of Hermes, "Go! Now!" he roared.


	6. Chapter 5 - Horsemen of the Apocalypse

**Chapter 5 **

**Horsemen of the Apocalypse**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Horseman idea come from Darksiders and NOT from me**

* * *

_Thalia peaked._

_Medusa's feet were turning into stone, all the while they looked into each others eyes. The grey vines slowly travelled up, consuming her feet, creeping up like a spider._

_Thalia was mesmerised by stone crawling up Medusa's leg, her eyes followed it. Then she made the biggest mistake of her life. Medusa turned her head, creaking as it did, stones cracking on her neck as she fought against it._

_"H-he-help." Medusa croaked her eyes met Thalia, hand outstretched._

_"No!" Percy bellowed as he slammed his forehead into Medusas. But it was too late not only was Medusa entirely turned into stone, her head shattering from the mere force of Percy's headbut, but Thalia now lay on the ground; stoned._

_Her now grey and lifeless eyes wide with fear. Percy slumped down to the ground._

_"Get back." Percy commanded, Annabeth and Luke were shocked, just standing there, "I said get back!" he roared, immediately Dante and Sophia got up, dragging the two numbed demigods away._

_Immediately Percy brought both his hands up, a grey aura springing to life before he slammed it down onto Thalia, Luke and Annabeth screamed when the ground underneath Thalia cracked. Suddenly a sparks and arches of blue lighting joined the grey aura, crackling in between his hands as he brought them up and then slammed them down, he raised them up again, this time a purple aura joined the lightning and grey, all of them swirling around his hands before he slammed them down again. Immediately rock exploded, Thalia's sky blue aura flared and filled the room; before disappearing agian._

_"Th-Thalia?" Annabeth chocked, "Thalia?"_

_"Luke get her back to Camp I will get her soul back from the Underworld." Percy ordered, his eyes meeting that of the Son of Hermes, "Go! Now!" he roared._

"Thalia?" he asked, his face entirely paled.

"Do you not understand what I mean when I say go now." Percy growled, walking up until he was next to Luke, "Think carefully of your decision as you get back to Camp with her empty body." he basically hissed into his ear before stepping back and pushing Thalia into his grasp, "Now go!"

The Son of Hermes rushed out with Thalia in his arms, his feet didn't seem to touch the ground.

Percy just sighed, "Come on Annabeth, snap out of it." he said, squatting down until he was eye-to-eye level with the Child of Athena, "Wake up." Percy said snapping his fingers in front of her, the force from that snap making her slide across the floor until she slammed into the wall, "We're leaving, lets go." Percy said as he draped Annabeth over his shoulder and they walked out. Catching a car ride all the way west, trying to get to Hollywood; the entrance to the realm of Hades. Along the way Annabeth refocused, her eyes had been staring out the window all the while, watching in a numb silence as the tree passed around her. But then Percy looked into the reflection from the mirror, her eyes were now blazing with fury and the want for revenge.

"Excuse me sir, can you stop here?" Annabeth suddenly asked the driver they had hitched hiked on.

"Sure thing miss." the old man said as he stopped the car, "Now be careful you kids don't go running into trouble."

"We won't! Thanks for the ride again sir." Dante said grinning as he got out closing the door, the rest followed suit.

"You are not alone." he whispered and in that moment his skin turned pitch black, eyes changed into glowing blood red orbs, hands turned into claws sharp enough to rip through diamond like wet tissue paper; before everything reverted back to normal and the car drove off.

"So why are we here Annabeth?" Percy asked, "Annabeth?" he turned around when she didn't answer him, only to see her figure running across the busy streets, car smashing their brakes and horns just as she sprinted across. The people on either side of the street either didn't see nor cared if they did about the running girl. Percy looked to see the St. Louis Arch.

Percy just sighed.

"Lets go after her." he said sprinting across the road, jumping over the hood of vehicles, sliding across their well polished metal, front flipping from car hood to car hood and to finally land on his feet on the other side.

They finally caught up to the Daughter of Athena, standing at the base with other tourist, their hand held camera's flashing with clicks and hisses as they took picture after the picture. The silver metal alloy arch rising into the sky, the outside metal polished bright and sparkly. The lift door up opened as tourist rushed out and tourist rushed in, they followed the Child of Athena in. Body pressed against sweaty body as they all squeezed into one small elevator. Sophia squirmed in feeling of sweat being pressed down on all sides of her, male hands too close to areas she would rather keep sacred. Finally the door opened and they rushed out, one old lady was in the corner watching them. Percy immediately picked it up and separated himself from the demigods. Calm and normal as he walked away to another side, looking down. He could feel the eyes of some monster looking at him, he turned around a little, seeing her in the corner of his eye. She was an extremely fat woman in a denim dress with a fearsomechihuahua what seemed to be a reptilian tongue flickered in and out of her mouth like a snake whilst he could hear her calling her dog "Sonny" and the fact that she has slitted eyes like a snake made him shiver a little.

Percy turned away again. The announcer suddenly flared to life, stating that all tourist were to now get out and let the next group come up. Percy watched as Annabeth, Sophi and Dante left; leaving Percy with the fat old lady as he waited for the next elevator.

"Zeus isn't very happy with your Perseus." the old woman hissed.

"Ha! Look who's talking Echidna." Percy said as he turned his head a little, resting it on his shoulders and grinning in a lazy manner; the legendary Mother of all Monsters bristled, "By the way I never knew if you took the Echidna name from Australia or did they take it from you I mean I can see the resemblance there; in sense." Echidna hissed when he said that.

"Bah! Stupid Australians!" she roared, "Sonny go get him." the chihuahua growled as it stalked towards Percy. Percy started laughing as it turned in the Chimera.

"That it?" Percy taunted, "Oh how Dante would love to be here." he said grinning. He watched as the chihuahua's head changed to that of a lion, the body of a goat bursting through its small chihuahua body, a blood-caked mane appearing over its once naked hairless body, and a ten-foot-long diamondback snake-headed tail was growing out of its shaggy behind, "Bring it doggy." Percy said grinning as the air around him began to waver, a grey aura appearing over his body as he stood in a neutral stance. It was once said that when a man had truly learnt the art of fighting it became no longer a fight but a dance, they needed no stance but one; a neutral one.

Hands by his side, leaning on his left leg, it was as though he was waiting for someone. The Chimera's aura flared, a bright pulse of orange, smoking off it like it was dead; like it would be soon. The lions mouth roared as a jet of flame exploded from it Percy immediately brought both hands up, the fire stopping directly in front of him; the Chimera stopped roaring, looking at him a dazed and confused manner. Percy just looked at the orb of white hot fire in his hands before grinning, pressing the fire towards his chest. It got smaller, and smaller, whilst an orange tinge joined into Percy's aura. Percy just grinned before he coughed into his hand, a small spark of fire coming out. He grinned at the Chimera before breathing in then roaring back out like it did; a plume of fire rushed out hot enough that the inner metal work began to melt and bright enough that tourist began to shout as they pointed at it. The Chimera itself stumbled back as the mere force burnt it, the mane that it had, smoked away.

"Sonny!" Echidna screamed as Percy lunged forward.

His fist came down in a blur, grey and orange aura smoking off it as it collided with the Chimera's head. The monster was slammed down hard enough that it cratered at the top of the metal arch; more tourist screamed as bits of metal alloy fell and a massive dent appeared. Dante and Sophia just looked up as they got out, shaking their heads and waiting.

"Percy." Dante said sighing, "Could've at least told me. Hogging all the fun you ass."

"Be safe Percy." Sophia whispered.

"He - he - he -" Annabeth stuttered, her eyes wide with shock.

Percy jumped back as the snake tail whipped out, trying to bite him and release its venom. The lion head just laid there, its paws out in front of it; beaten. Its large ram horns broken. Suddenly Echidna disappeared, her eyes blazing with fury to promise pain; and the snake bit its own body. Percy's eyes widen before he brought both hands out like just before; and in the nick of time as well. The Chimera exploded; Golden Monster dust fluttering down like sparkles whilst its aura ripped out, light, heat and sound energy flew out in every direction like demons; ripping through the metal walls like paper. Percy just stood there with his arms outstretched; any part of the explosion that got near him, any energy that got near him seemed to be sucked into a vortex in between his arms. Then it finished. Percy looked around, he flicked his wrist as an orb of fire appeared in his hand, the orange tinge in his aura flaring as it sepped towards his open palm; fueling the flame. He flung it high into the sky; watching as it exploded into an 'M' that would go unnoticed by mortals but that would be noticed by Dante and Sophia; and he jumped off the broken St. Louis Arch and directly into the sea below. His arms outstretched, body plank straight, legs together, his chin tucked in, body flipping in mid air; and with a silent 'plop' he pierced the water like a speeding bullet.

The murky water around blinded his vision, the air bubble around him there for a split second before water rushed back in. Percy flung out his hands just as he unleashed a sphere of what seemed nothing. A shock wave ripple caused the waves on the surface to start thrashing about. Rising up high into the sky like monsters of the depths; their green murky water causing tourist to scream, and Percy's glowing sphere in the middle of the wave wasn't helping. Tourists ran, their feet pattering against the concrete pavement like ants on the ground; before Percy pushed from the wave, the wave slowly opened, like a maw to a monster. His feet stepping unto the ground; dry and fine. His grey aura flared once more before disappeared, like black smoke from a dead fire. He brought up his fist towards his mouth, blew into it before throwing into the air, opening his fist as he did so.

"You will remember nothing." Percy's voice was not his own instead it was deep, old and powerful; green Mist exploded from his fist, flying across the ground like green snakes, rolling over tourists. Percy watched as the Mist swerved around three beings, whilst the rest fell down unconscious; seemingly dead before the Mist disappeared again seeping into the ground and leaving no trace like it was never there.

"You -" Dante began as he walked towards Percy.

"How dare you!" a voice stopped him; all three of them turned to look at the furious Daughter of Athena, "How dare you destroy it!" her grey stormy eyes darkened; her small fist clenched up beside her hips, feet leaning forward her eyes narrowed as she stomped towards Percy, "A famous work of architecture; not to mention something that big is not going to be covered over easily." she shouted in his face, "How dare you blow something that amazing, that creative; up?!"

"Now, now." Percy said taking a step back, his hands raised, eyes wide. He glared at Dante and Sophia as their snickers went ignored by a furious Daughter of Athena in the empty plaza, their feet missing unconscious tourists by mere centimeters, "Not my fault." he merely sighed.

"Not your fault?" she hissed, "Not your fault? How dare you say that you -" she went to slap Percy, only for his hand to come up, blocking it.

"Sleep." he said as he blew into her face, green mist curled around her for a moment before she fell into his arms, sleeping.

"You sense that?" Sophia questioned her head tilted back as dark clouds rolled in. The radiating anger and hatred could be felt moving across the land like a plague, already those that were unconscious began to fidget.

"Dante." Percy whispered, the demigod of Thanatos grunted. His shadow scythe already there. He flung the Daughter of Athena over his shoulder, "Let's get into that diner."

"Where you think you're going punk?"

That voice. It radiated power of anger and hatred, the three demigods could feel that aura wash over them; but yet they were entirely unaffected. The aura was less intense compared to Dante's. Olympian.

"What do you want Ares?" Percy asked, his eyes narrowed as they turned around, Percy could feel a more … dangerous aura around somewhere; but yet entirely more dangerous.

"Is that how you respond to an Olympian god punk?" Ares demanded, his black jeans, combat boots, a leather duster, and muscle shirt with a bulletproof vest and an iron padlock necklace. He was wearing red tinted wrap around sunglasses. a scar ran down his left cheek and he had a tall with an oiled crew cut. Behind him was a large, black Harley Davidson chopper motorcycle with a flame pattern paint job, a leather seat made from human skin, with shotgun holsters riveted to the motorcycles sides. He also had a hunting knife strapped to his thigh and an aluminum baseball bat in his hand.

"And if that is? What you going to do about it?" Percy stated calmly, folding his arms over his chest. Suddenly Dante's head snapped around.

"The Lightning Bolt. It is close." the shadow scythe spun around his body once, "I can sense it." his black eyes snapped to Ares, "Its aura lingers around you; you stole the Lightning Bolt."

"What are you talking about?" Ares asked; he was a terrible liar.

"Why did you steal the Lightning Bolt?" Dante demanded, his black eyes blazing, "Why did you steal the Helm of Darkness as well?"

"This will be known by the Olympian Council." Percy promised him

"I will destroy you punk." Ares snarled, his sunglasses still on, "Horsemen get them; kill everyone." his face morphed into a dark grin before he disappeared. Their eyes narrowed; the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse.

They thundering hooves echoed through the dark skies, their horses smoked as they appeared. Each four different. One in blood red armor, metallic gauntlets covering his arms, a golden shoulder guard on his left shoulder whilst a complementing silver one on his right. Red cloth lined in between his shoulder gauntlets and his armor, steel boots lined his foot. His eyes and hair were as white as the chill he casted from his aura, the trails of blood and bone on his armor made more than enough impression of what he was. His steed was entirely black with a red mane and red caked lines tracing across its body; it was like molten lava. Where it placed its hooves the grown burned; he was a man of fire, wielding a flaming sword on a flaming steed there was no debate about it. He was War.

They turned around as a sound slammed down behind them. This rider sat on a pitch black horse, made entirely of darkness. The rider though had runic designs running across her forehead, then down her cheeks. Glossy black armor covered her forearms, chest and thighs. A fiery whip lay loosely in her hand, the purple fire seem to flow of it like lava, burning the ground where it landed. Fury.

Their eyes followed as a sickly white horse trotted towards them, its rider clapsed entirely in metal armor. His face mask had segments of metal, each one outlined with black and gold. Twin golden translucent eye parts allowed whoever it was eyes to see out, dual crossbows held in his hands, each one well made. The barrel extended much past his fingers, the rounded gun had holes allowing air to blow out when shooting. A single rune was carved unto his forehead whilst his hair spiked out behind him; Strife.

The last man sat on a horse of bone, green flames caked its body its empty eye sockets burned with green flames. The ground upon which it stood turned the grass to withers and dust; a radiating aura of coldness was emitted from the fire. The man on it was more than intimidating. His entire top body was armourless and on his left shoulder was a Char Dragon, one of the oldest race known to Olympus. It was gold in color, each line carefully preserved since its death, a strap down across his left shoulder attached itself to his belt of gold, a carved 3D cross on it stood out as the buckle. His big heavy dark gold boots were covered from his waist to his knees by a dirty cloth, outlined with gold. The knee camp joint displayed a picture of a woman screaming; her eyes carved of stone engraved with gold seemed to cry for help. The man held dual scythe's each one about the length of his hips to his head; which Dante whistled too. The scythe itself was unlike anything they had seen; the handle from the blade was made entirely of bones with what seemed like a glass blade extending from its end; bone fingers seem to hold on to the scythe blade as they rose up around it. Percy could've sworn that there were people inside that scythe.

"Sophia." Percy said, his eyes never leaving Strife and Fury as he went back to back with Dante. He extended his hand, palm outstretched as Sophia went through her transformation, body morphing into that of a war glaive as she flew into his palm, "Dante." Percy warned as he watched the Horsemen ready their weapons, the purple fiery whip twitched as the Fury flicked her wrist a few times.

"Swing to kill?" Dante asked, his shadow scythe spinning in his hand.

"Swing to kill. They cannot harvest the souls of these innocent." Percy confirmed and shouted before he dashed forward, the glaive in his hand whistling in the wind as it rushed towards the Fury's face, he spun in the middle of his dash, the glaive sparking as it hit into the whip of Fury; fire blowing against the blade of the glaive.

Suddenly Percy flipped backwards; just as two bolts passed right underneath him and the whip passed over his head. He could feel the heat from the whip and the sickliness from the arrows. He spun his glaive in a circle, blocking a barrage of arrows; their broken shafts burning the moment Fury's purple fire whip touched them. Percy jumped up, raising his left palm before he closed it, his right hand swinging the glaive in mid air; stopping the whip and arrows. Suddenly both of the Horsemen were thrown off their horses, clearing an entire five meters before stopping. Their buts in the ground and the wind knocked out of them. Immediately Percy got slammed; he turned around, stabbing the glaive into the ground, brown dirt gathering around its blade. His eyes connected with that of War before Dante jumped at him. His shadow scythe causing War to stumble back and Percy refocused on the two now angry Horsemen.

The innocent tourist disappeared as lights descended on them; none of the fighters realised.

Percy flipped the glaive into his left hand; bringing it up as though it was a bow; red lights appeared on the side as his right hand clenched around what seemed like air, a red line appeared going back as he pulled back. The air shimmered in between the knuckles of his forefinger and middle finger, his thumb balancing the arrow. There was no feather on this arrow, the entire shaft and the head was all red. An Aura Arrow. As Sophia ate more aura leftovers, the more arrows she could store in her glaive form. Percy left go of the arrow, watching as it flew; spinning as it did and piercing right through the yellow sick arrows of Strife. Their forms shattering; glass shards flying. Strife didn't even have time to react as the Aura Arrow pierced through his right golden eye piece; straight into the brain and an instant kill. His body froze before suddenly jerking; his yellow sickly aura flickering on and off as the odor of rotten eggs filling the park. Percy shot another Aura Arrow into his other eye piece as he dodged the whip of Fury. The second arrow pierced the other eye piece; Strife fell to his knees. His head cocked back before his aura flared up entirely as Percy kicked a shocked Fury right next to him, before Strife exploded. His aura sucked in, the light disappearing before it pulsed out in one blast, destroying trees, the ground and nearby buildings; lamp post were ripped off the ground and flung across the city. Percy and Dante stabbed their weapons into the ground; just as Fury exploded as well. Her purple aura ripping the world apart as it followed her brothers. The ground cracked under this one; parts of it spiking up.

War roared, his white eyes large. His red aura flaring up around him; the ground cracking further under his legs. He swung his gigantic sword at Dante; immediately Percy jumped into it, the glaive stopping it; sparks flying.

"I got him. You get Death." Percy said as the mere force of how hard he had jumped at War pushed them back a few meters.

Dante just nodded as he leapt at Death, one shadow scythe against twin soul scythes. A Son of Death against a Horseman of Death. Both just stood there looking, watching, wondering. Their eyes looking for a flaw in their form. One with his balance of gravity spread out, his hands holding twin scythe at his hip levels as he bent down; the other standing straight up with a scythe balanced perfectly on one hand behind his back. Both dashed at the same time, both of them cratering the ground they dashed off. Dante swung his scythe around, the black shadow blade coming down and slamming Death into the ground as he brought both of his soul scythe up. Dante spun, spinning the scythe around himself, blocking strikes made by Death, before slamming the butt of the scythe into Death's stomach, knocking the wind out of him and blowing him back. He then spun it around before slamming the back of the scythe right into Deaths head, crashing him into the ground. He swung the tip of the scythe around just as Death flipped back up, his own scythes swinging upwards before being stopped by Dante's shadow scythe. Dante spun away, his foot coming up as he did; clipping Death in the head. As Death back paddled Dante dashed forward, his scythe coming around hooking behind the Horsemen, and then pulling Death towards him. His right fist flaring as his dark black aura wrapped itself around it. Dante swung it down, the air screamed as his fist cut through it before slamming into Death's face; the skeleton mask cracked. Dante then swung his fist backwards, the knuckles ripping shards off Death's mask; before Dante swung his elbow right underneath Deaths chin blasting him entirely back, clearing the scythe, before he spun the scythe around slamming the end of the blade into Deaths back and blasting him into a broken shard of the risen earth.

Dante walked forward cautious just as Deaths double foot kick connected with his chest, blowing him back into another shard as he leapt. Death swung both of his scythe down, slashing the front of Dante's clothing before he swung them backwards, using the blade butt end and slamming both in the opposite direction. Now for most normal mortals, demigods or even immortals that would've been a quick sentence to see Hades or Tartarus. But Dante just snapped his neck back into place as Death slammed both of the end of each scythe hilt into each of his temple. The Horseman then kneed Dante in the Solar Plexus before he delivered a devastating left knee smash into Dante's right ribs. Breaking a few and blasting him to the left.

As Death walked towards Dante, he suddenly jerked to a stop. His right arm had been decapitated; yet no blood spurted out. A sudden flash of black and the Horseman's left arm fell to the ground with a useless thump.

Still no blood.

Finally another flash of darkness before his right leg was cut off, the shadow blade cutting through it like a hot knife through butter. Death fell on his face.

Death looked to his right, his eyes jerking left to right as he tried to find the source of this sudden change. Before he heard a swing, the whistling of a blade; he closed his eyes knowing he had lost and then he heard it. The satisfying sound of a shink as Dante's shadow scythe stabbed into the back of Death, severing his spine and stabbing into his heart. Dante jumped back, hiding himself behind a shard of earth before the Aura explosion took place. This one larger than anything so far; the grey aura ripped apart the earth as it extended; Dante could feel his skin blistering and the shelter of earth he was behind cracking, breaking off, as the aura explosion passed him. Dante got up, his eyes going over to where there was now just a large crater; with a hole the size of a human body leading to somewhere. Dante's black eyes looked around the scene, his feet hitting something as he walked. He looked down to see the dual Soul Scythes of Death; he grabbed them, bringing them to the center. Before throwing them into the hole and jumping away as the crater collapsed into one massive sinkhole.

Dante got up just in time to see Percy dash forward fast enough that even to Dante he was a blur, and swing his glaive horizontally up towards the right past War. Immediately Percy then spun around and slashed the entire glaive downwards, cutting through War's armor chinks and severing his spinal chord; the sword War had been using fell to the ground; disappearing as it sunk all the way to its hilt. Percy then grabbed War's head, Dante could see the blood red aura flaring up, trying to burst and be released. Only for Percy to suddenly press down harder the air around him distorting as his own aura of grey appeared. The red aura being released seeped into the grey. Percy seem to start to glow red, his body seemed to bulge and get bigger; before it all ended as fast as it had come; Percy dropped the smoking body of War and flicked the glaive into the ground.

Sophia changed into her human form before landing. Her glares at Percy totally ignored as Percy kept walking towards the dinner, reaching out randomly and grabbing Annabeth out of a surviving tree. Slingling her over his shoulders like a sack of potatoes. Percy looked at them before looking at a van right in front of the dinner; ignorant to the explosions which had just taken place mere seconds ago; Percy looked up as the sky cleared into its evening light. He looked at his companions.

"To the Underworld we go."


	7. Chapter 6 - Thalia's Soul

**Chapter 6  
**

**Thalia's Soul**

_Death looked to his right, his eyes jerking left to right as he tried to find the source of this sudden change. Before he heard a swing, the whistling of a blade; he closed his eyes knowing he had lost and then he heard it. The satisfying sound of a shink as Dante's shadow scythe stabbed into the back of Death, severing his spine and stabbing into his heart. Dante jumped back, hiding himself behind a shard of earth before the Aura explosion took place. This one larger than anything so far; the grey aura ripped apart the earth as it extended; Dante could feel his skin blistering and the shelter of earth he was behind cracking, breaking off, as the aura explosion passed him. Dante got up, his eyes going over to where there was now just a large crater; with a hole the size of a human body leading to somewhere. Dante's black eyes looked around the scene, his feet hitting something as he walked. He looked down to see the dual Soul Scythes of Death; he grabbed them, bringing them to the center. Before throwing them into the hole and jumping away as the crater collapsed into one massive sinkhole._

"_Pftt. Amatuer" Dante muttered, his face still in the ground._

_Dante got up just in time to see Percy dash forward fast enough that even to Dante he was a blur, and swing his glaive horizontally up towards the right past War. Immediately Percy then spun around and slashed the entire glaive downwards, cutting through War's armor chinks and severing his spinal chord; the sword that War had been using fell to the ground; disappearing as it sunk all the way to its hilt. Percy then grabbed War's head, Dante could see the blood red aura flaring up, trying to burst and be released. Only for Percy to suddenly press down harder the air around him distorting as his own aura of grey appeared. The red aura being released seeped into the grey. Percy seem to start to glow red, his body seemed to bulge and get bigger; before it all ended as fast as it had come; Percy dropped the smoking body of War and flicked the glaive into the ground._

_Sophia changed into her human form before landing. Her glares at Percy totally ignored as Percy kept walking towards the dinner, reaching out randomly and grabbing Annabeth out of a surviving tree. Slingling her over his shoulders like a sack of potatoes. Percy looked at them before looking at a van right in front of the dinner; ignorant to the explosions which had just taken place mere seconds ago; Percy looked up as the sky cleared into its evening light. He looked at his companions._

_"We ride to the Underworld." _

The van was weirdly shaped, strange with faded animals on it, the words "Animal Preservative", scratched out until only a few letters remained.

"Get into the back of that." Sophia said, "Hurry! The drivers are coming!" Percy and Dante flung the door open; Percy stopping the door with his hand, "Go!"

They dove in, closing the doors just as the drivers came out. Percy flopped Annabeth down.

"It smells weird." Dante said, as he leant back and then immediately retracted his hand, "Why is it so … sticky?" he asked bringing it up to his nose and then gagging, "This smells like shit."

"Maybe because that is shit." Sophia said, rolling her eyes; not that it could be seen in the dark, "Take a look around we're not the only things in this van." she stated, the cages rattling as the van stumbled across the uneven road. They held onto the bars as Dante groaned in frustration.

"I hate this." he muttered trying to get rid of the shit on his hands, before giving up and falling down. His face mere centimeters from a lions. He stared into its black eyes; the once proud and majestic golden mane now gone and destroyed leaving in its place a sickly yellow color like the aura of Strife. Its paws bloody and broken; its claws ripped out in an inhuman way. Dante stared into its eyes.

"What are you doing?" Sophia asked after watching Dante watch a lion.

"I'm talking to it." he replied briefly, still staring into its eyes.

"No you're not." Percy said, "You're looking at it."

"Same thing." Dante commented, his eyes never leaving the lions.

"That intelligence level." Percy muttered before Sophia slapped the back of his head; smacking him into the ground besides Annabeth's unconscious body, "Hey!"

"Don't you -" Sophia started before she was interrupted as the van stopped, flinging her on top of Percy. Their faces mere inches apart, both of them taking fleeting looks at each others lips. They got closer.

"Guys, guys, guys. If you want to have some R-rated stuff go get a room." Dante said, breaking the silence and slapping Annabeth in the face until she woke up. Immediately Sophia jumped off Percy and bursted through the door, surprising both van drivers before Percy and Dante followed her; leaving the shouts of the van drivers behind. Annabeth close behind, her eyes wide from being forced out of her slumber.

"Stop." Percy commanded, Sophia and Dante stopped, catching Annabeth as they did, "Something is not right." His eyes scanned his surroundings, the road went on and on and on with nothing but dust and sand covering their every side. He could see the bright lights of a city far in distance. But yet there was right there a store, the name 'Waterbeds'. Their feet causing the rotten wood to creak.

"Why is there a store here?" Sophia asked, her eyes scanning it along with Percy.

"Something isn't right." Annabeth whispered.

It's walls were run down, merely rotten word and broken glass. The name already falling apart, breaking. Yet inside beds upon beds lay in rows, the room seem to be bigger than what was on the outside. A single dusty cobwebbed counter sat in the far corners, a gigantic axe laying on it. Across the room skeletons lay on the beds, strings attached to their limbs, some without feet, others without arms, but all of them were indefinitely dead.

"What happened here?" Percy asked as he bent down, scooping some dust on to his finger, bringing it up to his eye level, a red layer covered the dust. He looked down again, the entire wooden floor of this building was deep red; nearly black.

"I can sense; pain." Dante said with his eyes closed as a rustling wind blew through the building, unknown chimes ringed, "Suffering." the skeletons seemed to move, struggling against their rope bonds, Sophia could've sworn their eyes sockets glowed and pulsed, "And Death." the moment Dante said that every skeleton burst forth from the ground, their mouths agape as they screamed, eyes wide with red glowing orbs pulsing within them. Their skeleton arms ripping through rope as they began reaching for them.

"Get out! Now!" Percy roared as they ran towards the door which had somehow gotten further away from them, "Sophia!" he shouted, she didn't even reply before morphing into a glaive; he spun, bringing the glaive down and beheading a skeleton; only for it to keep running with its head gnashing its teeth at his feet.

Dante summoned his scythe before slashing across another skeletons chest, decapitating the thing in half, only for its legs to keep running at them. Percy grabbed Annabeth's arm before flinging her through the entire front wave of skeletons and out through the front door. Yet the skeletons just stood up as Percy and Dante fought their way through it; they both knew Annabeth was already outside.

"These things won't die." Dante grunted as a skeleton made a cut appear down his right shoulder, "Stupid thing. This was my favourite shirt."

"Dante! Monk Gong!" Percy roared as he spun the glaive around his body fully, getting it faster and faster as he began to walk; the skeletons were quite literally ripped to shreds. The same thing was happening with Dante. Finally they got closer to the end, the door merely meters away with a very nervous Daughter of Athena shouting their names when suddenly, the door slammed shut. Percy and Dante split apart a few meters, their weapons becoming entirely blurs as they moved them fast enough.

"Enough!" Percy roared, an invisible force exploded outwards, immediately the skeletons around him in a five meter perimeter were incinerated before his eyes began to glow, his grey aura appeared with a tint of red, smoking off him. Before it disappeared; seemingly shut off like a bulb switched off from a switch. He also began to float, the dust underneath his feet being blown back; the wind picking up. Dante eyes widen before he jumped next to Percy just as the mortal released an absolute explosion. The building shuddered as Percy released his aura, before shattering, his eyes glowing entirely grey with vortexes of red. Suddenly it shut off and Percy fell to the ground, his eyes wide as for some reason the building had exploded in mid air. Both males groaned as they fell to the earth and landed. Broken shards of wood and skeleton raining down on them.

"Wh-What was that?" Annabeth stuttered, hyperventilating, her breaths causing mist in a desert. Percy motioned for her to keep quiet. His eyes scanning the entire area.

"Why is her breath …" immediately Percy jumped back from Annabeth, "You can come out now Nevernith." Dante's grip on his scythe tightened as a blue mist curled out of Annabeth, swirling around her like a snake before a being appeared. Annabeth's mouth was agape with blue mist coming out of it like a waterfall. Its face was entirely blank besides two glowing orbs of white, its arms were long and sharp; the hot sand underneath Annabeth froze over as a chill began to seep out like vines from a plant. Cold and blue; pale and transparent.

"Ohhhh how did you finddd meee?" the blue mist seemed to hiss and chuckle at the same time.

"What are you doing here Nevernith, Sister to the Mist." Percy stated, his grey eyes staring at the curling blue fog.

"Whyyyy? Amm I not alloweddddd to finnddddd a hoossstt?" it had no mouth but the voice resounded in their very minds.

"Greek beings cannot take a host without first permission. I did not know nor think that this Daughter of Athena would allow it to happen." Percy replied, his grey aura flaring to life; the air around him began to waver as though there was a heat distortion.

"That is trueeee." Nevernith said, "But the Aura Distructionsssss of War and Deathhhhh allowed her aura to waverrrrr enough for meeeee to get innnnn." it whispered, "I have given her my blessinggggg."

"Then begone! If you have truly given her your blessing you need not stay any longer." Percy spoke, his voice booming as his aura flared even more, "Get out before I eradicate your very being." he threatened, his eyes narrowed.

"Your willlllll, my pathhhhh; _master_." it hissed, cackling as the fog lifted into the sky and disappeared; Annabeth fell to the ground unconscious. Percy brought the glaive in his right hand up to his chest level before throwing it a meter in front of him; Sophia morphing out from her glaive.

"That was … strange." Dante said, "What did it mean by 'master'?" he asked Percy.

"It is a long story." Percy said, rubbing his eyes tiredly.

"Then you can tell us while we walk towards the city." Sophia said, flinging Annabeth over her shoulder.

_**Flashback**_

_The morning was cold and dark, the forest was covered in snow; every leaf frozen over, every root like a glass. The ice carved around Nature like a sculpture carved by a craftsman. A low blue mist covering the ground, still like water in a pond; until something disturbed it. _

_A single child garbed in a black trench coat, his black boots hidden in the swirling mist. Black gloves protected him from the cold and a black hood covered his face; leaving only his mouth visible. _

_Suddenly the boy dodged to the left, the mist exploding into an open circle like a chest _

_wound. He flung out his palm, a bolt of grey light flung out; it hit a tree blowing a hole in it just as the mist had blown up. The boy dodge to the left as something else passed right next to his shoulder, he then dodged to the left as something smashed into the ground next to him. The boy swung around behind a tree as something passed right through where he had been. The boy climbed up the tree, his gloved hands and black boots creating no sound. He hid in the tree, mist swirling around him. He held his breath; waiting to hear for the sharp whistle of an object flying through the air. _

_The boy watched as a part of the mist curled a little, immediately he flung out a grey bolt, he watched as the mist parted before before the bolt. Yet there was nothing. It was as though whatever was attacking had simply melted into the weird mist. The child spun around as a tree fell the booming crack of its descent resounding in the eerie forest shrouded in mist. The child could feel it; a cold aura floating around. It seemed like a spirit long gone dead but one that had not found its peace. The child jumped off the tree making no sound as he landed. He breathed in deeply, the blue mist curling up around before entering his nose. Then he exhaled, and a shockwave exploded from him blowing apart the mist like how the wind would blow away the clouds._

_The corpse of dead humans and animals littered the forest. Their skeletal and rotting bodies laying back on the trees as though they were merely sleeping. But amongst them in the shadow of the night there floated a single being. Its face was entirely blank besides two glowing orbs of white, its arms were long and sharp as though carved from ice itself. _

_Nevernith._

_**Flashback End**_

They had kept walking after Percy told his story, such a strange little tale. They had walked their eyes wandering around; Annabeth had no idea about Nevernith taking her body. The city of Los Angeles, California, hosted the entrance to the Underworld; even Annabeth could feel it once Percy pointed it out. The cold hard aura that seemed interwoven into this city like a clothed fabric interwoven into a jean. They stopped in front of a worn down shop; the outside paint job had long gone faded leaving nothing but plaster and bits of bricks showing. A single wooden door was positioned on the far left, above it the words "DOA Recording Studios" in a faint black and red.

"We're here." Percy stated, his fingers brushing against the decaying wooden door before he pushed it open. The room expanded before them; red stained and smelly fuzzy carpet beneath their feet, the walls seemed to rise and loom over them; windows that stared out into nothing were spaced evenly. The demigods huddled closer as souls appeared and floated around; their pale white eyes and clothing seem to whisper suffering and fear as they shimmered before disappearing.

"This is not a realm for the living. State your business and leave." A voice said behind them; the group spun around only to find what had once been a room behind them was not a man sitting with his back to a wall; a desk neatly placed out in front of him. The man was tall and elegant, with chocolate-colored skin and bleached-blond hair shaved military style. He was wearing a tortoise-shell shades and a silk Italian suit that matched his hair. A black rose was pinned to his lapel under a silver name tag. His eyes were empty, full of death and despair.

"We're demigods on a Quest. and we -" Annabeth began only to stop when the man stopped him.

"Well I don't care about your Quest oh _demigod_." The man growled, "I have enough work as it is so tell me why you are here and be on your way before I kick you out."

"Annabeth." Percy snapped, his eyes warning her as she closed her mouth; blonde hair rising up as though she was about to explode like some anime character.

"Will this be enough?" Percy asked as he dropped a bag on the man's desk, "I know Hades doesn't pay you well. Perhaps this will help?" Percy said as his fingers opened the bag; showing Drachma's inside.

"I don't know." the Man began; but already his voice wavered.

"Perhaps this will help." Percy said as he dropped another bag on the table; the loud crinckling sound woke the nearest spirits as they moaned trying to get to the man.

"Right this ways." the Man said as he got up; walking to an elevator which had magically appeared behind him.

The ride down was fast nearly instant. A boat sat in a green river, clotted with broken toys, pictures and dreams. Annabeth hands flew to her mouth as they took a look at the Man. No longer was he sleek and handsome but instead now a black robe was adorned on his shoulders and his face had become a skull.

"Charon." Percy stated.

"Yes." The Ferryman of Death spoke, "Let us go Perseus Jackson." his voice rasped.

The boat wobbled a little left to right when the four of them got in. Charon taking the front as his long oar pushed through the river with ease. Annabeth reached out one hand to touch a teddy bear, its cotton ripped out and eyes missing.

"Careful Daughter of Athena." Charon said suddenly, startling her and nearly causing her to fall into it, "This is the River Styx where hopes, dreams and promises are made to be broken. One fall and your soul will be reaped from your body. We can't let that happen now can we."

Annabeth looked back; only to see the teddy bear sink into the dark green water; now forever lost. Who knows maybe some years from now another Hero would sit here; on a similar quest and see the same teddy bear.

"We're here." Charon said as the boat docked on a sandy shore, black stone and gravel crunching under their feet as they walked. They got off the boat, watching as it wobbled its way down with Charon rowing; not a single look as taken backwards. Percy looked at the Underworld.

"Do we do this the easy way or the hard way?" Percy asked; the air already burning his lungs.

"Easy. We do not have much time." Sophia told him.

Percy nodded.

His eyes fluttered shut as he raised both his hands, curling grey like smoke spiralled around his arms. His aura flaring to life as his eyes snapped open; pulsing pupils of grey darkness, swirling like a vortex. Then it all ended as fast as it had happened. Percy was on his knees; both his fist driven into the ground, but before him stood the spirit of Thalia. His aura smoking off him.

Annabeth cried.

Dante and Sophia watched as Annabeth tried to communicate with Thalia. They could see one another but they could now speak to one another. One spoke in the Language of the Dead and another in the Language of the Living.

"You will not understand her nor she understand you until we have reached the surface." Percy told a sobbing Annabeth as he got up. Suddenly a cold wind rushed over them, its howling call sounded like a roar. The demigods turned around to see a gaping hole before them. The wind picked up, seeming as though it was trying to pull them in.

_Come to me my grandchildren! _A voice boomed across to them _Help me rise!_

"Go! Now!" Percy roared to Dante as he flung out his arms and a wall of grey exploded into place; just as the voice roared with the wind as it crashed into the wall.

_You will help me rise! _The voice bellowed from the hole, _You will be mine Thalia Grace; Daughter of Zeus! _

Suddenly Percy let the barrier go, sprinting away as he did; his body had already begun to distort.

"Dante!" Sophia said grabbing him; just as Percy leapt to them, his distorting fingers grasping their arms before the whole group disappeared and reappeared in a beach. The sand changing to fit their body shape as they landed.

"Look what we have here, punk." a gruff voice stated from behind them. A wave of anger washed over each one in the group.

"Ares." Percy growled.

* * *

**Sorry for the long wait but I'll be writing at a slower rate now.**


	8. Chapter 7 - Master Bolt of Zeus

**Chapter 7**

**Master Bolt of Zeus**

* * *

**Disclaimer: The idea of Fus Doh Rah is a Skyrim reference I do NOT own it**

* * *

"Ares." Percy growled as he got up, turning so that he was looking at Ares.

It was night.

"Perseus." the god of War spoke; his voice gruff.

On a beach.

The Helm of Darkness on his head, unbalanced and not meant for his head. Blood red armor flowed on his body the breastplate was perfectly adorned, the carving of bloody wars and enemies beaten by Ares all engraved into his armor. Blood red boots crunching the sand under his feet, red gauntlets on his fist; in his right he held the Lightning Bolt, lightning arcing between both ends. Sparking and crackling with the aura power of Zeus, already the demigods could feel their hairs stand on end, the very aura seem to shake them down to their roots. In his left he wielded a great sword, its maroon blood red color blade seem to seep into the darkness, the edges sharpened enough that it screamed through the air as he swung it, the hilt guard entirely red whilst the hilt end was carved into a sharp spike.

"C'me here punk." Ares snarled.

"Gladly." Percy stated as he held out his right palm, Sophia morphing into her glaive form as Percy gripped.

"I'm going to break you." Ares boasted.

Percy dashed forward spinning his glaive as he did so, blocking a strike from the Lightning Bolt before jumping back as the Sword of Ares came down like a truck, cratering the ground through the sand, where Percy had been in. The glaive swung around, no sound just like an owls wings; before it was stopped by the Sword of Ares, Percy flew back as the Lightning Bolt slammed into him, his body back flipping as he flew through the air. The smell of ozone stank the beach. The screams of by standing mortals split the air, already they could hear the police sirens as the armed forces of mortals stepped out of their vehicles, pointing their mortal guns at them, and threatening to fire unless they dropped their weapons. Percy looked at the glaive in his hand, wondering knowing that the mortals probably saw nothing but a gun.

"Be gone you pathetic pest. My fights are not for the eyes of mortals." Ares snarled before swinging his hand in the direction of police cars. The mortals screamed again as cars flipped into the air as the engines blew, fire roared out like the very wrath of Hades itself; the fire scorching the ground and incinerating some unlucky beings. The helicopters in the sky plummeted, their rotors desperately trying to save its body, smoke steaming out as they fell from the sky like flies; the camera's exploded in the sky; their shattering glass glittering like fire-flies creating a large shower of crinkling lights that seemed to look like fireworks.

Dante looked up from his sand castle he built, his scythe on the ground to his right; he could feel his dad reaping the souls of the mortals who had just perished. The flaming debris crashing around the beach like meteors falling from space. He felt no remorse nor no pity towards the newly reaped souls of those mortals. They should stop putting their noses where they were not needed.

Ares then swung his hand down, the Lightning Bolt of Zeus slamming into the sand; Percy spun the glaive in front of him, keeping the sand cloud away from his eyes. Ares swung his left arm around; the Sword of Ares clashing down into the glaive; their eyes met in a deadlock. Ares swung the Lightning Bolt up from the ground, sparking arches of lightning crashing into his body; his grey aura flared. Each tendril of white lightning curved around Percy's grey aura whilst Ares blood red one flared. Percy jumped back, his left fingers closing around the hilt of the glaive before he flung it at Ares. The blade sung as it flew through the air, its razor edge slicing deep into the gods right arm muscle. Golden Ichor pouring down from the wound as Ares roared like a wounded bull. Percy's right arm was bended across his back as his palm closed around the hilt of the glaive before bringing it back up into a ready position.

"Impossible." Ares growled, his eyes widening, "I'm going to make you pay for that punk." he snarled like a beast.

Percy spun the glaive around his body before dashing forward, the razor edge cutting into a dozen different shallow wounds before he jumped back; leaving no hope for the War god to retaliate.

"Less talk; more swing." Percy said calmly, his grey eyes cold and calculative, "Pride is something you must cull."

"I will take great pleasure in your suffering." he spoke, but his voice seemed to be different; a little darker and raspier.

Ares dashed forward, his eyes narrowed with a cold, ruthless and timeless aura; leaving no doubt of his intentions. His right arm hanging limply by his side, but even with one hand it seemed that his fighting style had jumped an entire level. His Greatsword with its blood red blade seemed to scream with the tormented souls of those killed by that blade. Percy jumped back as the blade came slamming down into the ground before Ares reverse gripped and swinging the sword back up, not only flinging sand up but forcing Percy backwards again. It was probably that one move that saved Percy's life.

As Percy jumped back he was not ready for the wet sloshing of the sea. He lost his footing and watched as the blade in Ares hand slashed right across his face. Suddenly Ares spun backwards, bringing his sword down in the largest possible range of movement. However as he was doing this Percy took another step back; the sea water sloshing around his thighs now. As Ares turned around his body immediately adjusted to the new distance between himself and the imbecile before him. The weight of his sword caused him to lurched forward deeper into Poseidon's domain. Percy redirected the blow with the glaive before he flipped Ares around, kicking his arse for extra measure and forcing the War god to stumble further in.

Percy opened his mouth when the water had reached only ankle deep again the screech that protruded from that mouth was something that was indefinitely not of this world. The pitch was so high that even the few rocks and remaining glasses shattered; even Thalia whilst in her ghostly form cringed falling down on her "knees" her hands covering her ears to try and stop the sound. Ares was blown back, waves of water crashed over him; forcing him deeper into the Sea; and into an evermore into the domain of a wrathful Sea god. Percy back flipped onto the land, his left hand curling against some extremely hot chunks of sand crusted into and onto rocks; all of them white hot. Percy flung them out to where Ares was before screeching again; the sound shattering those rocks and scattering them around the War god. The Sea water began to bubble and boil from the heat.

Ares gripped his sword even more as he bellowed in rage; the water boiling in such heat that steam began to appear. Flaking off the top of the water like a man scraping the surface of butter. Suddenly Ares slammed his Greatsword down into the water, the blood red blade sinking into the now murky and muddy sand water. A wave of force exploded out from the point of contact; blasting clear the water in a five meter radius along with the white hot rocks. Percy immediately slashed downward with the glaive, seeming to slash through the wave of force and replying with his own. The sand parting before the force strike like a shark fin parting water. Percy's leaned to one side as a black shaft passed by in a blur as it struck the hard breastplate on Ares chest. The shaft of glossy darkness sunk into the armor making the War god stumble back as Golden Ichor began to bleed out of it like a leak in a dam.

"How dare you interfere with this fight." Ares growled as he gripped the black shaft only to cry out in pain as a coldness burned its way into his palm. Immediately he let go, gripping his sword once again; his teeth grit as the burnt skin came in contact with the hard hot leather hilt.

"You destroyed my sand castle." Daten growled, "The sand castle that took me fifteen minutes to make." he snarled.

If Percy's face could become anymore comical it would.

"That is a stupid reason Dante." Percy said shaking his head.

"Don't tell me you're siding with him." Dante whined indicating towards Ares, "That ass just destroyed my sand castle."

"I'm just going to ignore you right now." Percy mumbled, "Pretty sure Sophia would agree." he stated glumly.

"Hmph." Dante sharply breathed, "Great friends you guys are."

Percy ignored Dante as he grumbled something about 'stupid friends' and 'don't know why I am with them'; as he got back on his but and started to remake his sand castle. The scythe digging through the sand as effectively as it would hold water.

"You know what?!" Dante roared as he jumped back to his feet.

"Enlighten me." Percy softly sarcastically remarked.

"My sandcastle!" Dante shouted as his figure blurred, shadow and darkness trailing his movements so that all was left were mere snapshots trailing behind him like a wraith of the dead.

Ares stumbled back; his eyes wide as Dante crashed into his side before slashing his left with his scythe drawing more Ichor before pivoting on his left foot and turned up behind Ares. Black and red eyes creeped up into Dante's face; leaving vines across his eyes and cheeks, rising up, trying to grasp something beyond its reach. Dante brought down both his fist to his hips; the world seem to slow as a dark aura surrounded his body and wrapped his fist. Ares coughed out Ichor as Dante punched both fist into his back; even from the beach shore Percy merely sighed as he heard the snap of Ares back. The spine snapping like a mere stick before Dante's rage.

"Dante!" Percy's voice boomed; the water and sand split from his voice, "Enough." Percy commanded as he watched the scythe poised over Ares' head; waiting for the executioners calling.

"That took me fifteen whole minutes!" Dante spat at Ares, kicking the War god in the face one more time for good measure before jumping back to shore; the Helm of Darkness in his hands.

"You just broke the spine of an Olympian over your sandcastle." Percy observed.

"It took me fifteen minutes!" Dante screamed; his eyes wide, "Fifteen minutes of my life!"

"Sophia." Percy muttered as he threw the glaive at Dante. Percy cringed when Sophia punched Dante in the head hard enough to knock him out; a red swelling lump forming like an angry pimple.

"How are we going to do this?" Sophia asked; the helm in his hand whilst the bolt was in Percy's.

"You give the Helm of Darkness back to Hades and return to Camp with Thalia and Annabeth." Percy stated, "I'll get the Bolt back to Zeus. When I get back I'll place Thalia back into her body."

A bellowing laughter stopped them in their tracks. A deep timeless and cold voice screeched as though an old lady teacher was dragging her old nails across the black board. The group turned to look at a broken down Ares bellowing in laughter. They watched as as the broken spined Ares rose from the sea; but now an entirely different aura surrounded him. A cold wind thrash around the beach like a thrashing fish snuffing out every fire like a finger closing around a candle.

"Foolish demigods." Ares roared, "You think you can knock down a god that easily? Come meet your demise!"

"His voice and speaking style has changed." Percy mumbled to himself, "Stop Dante!" Percy roared as the Son of Thanatos dashed forward; jumping over a slice down from Ares Greatsword, only for the War gods right arm struck out like a snake; his fingers closing around Dante's neck like a metal vice before slamming him into the water, holding him there as the salty Sea water rushed over him like a liquid coffin.

"Fus Roh Dah!" Percy thundered; the voice that came out seemed like the very thundered of Zeus. Ares, the god of War and an Olympian Council member was blasted back away from Dante as though he was nothing more than a ragdoll. It seemed like a giant invisible hand had grabbed him and flung him back out to Sea.

"Go! Now!" Percy ordered Dante as he threw the glaive to him. Sophia morphing out halfway, "Take the two demigods and go!" he ordered as the enraged roar of Ares seemed to bellow like a wounded dinosaur.

"Running away? I will not -" Dante began.

"You will do as I say!" Percy demanded, his entire being pulsing as he uncapped a considerable quantity of his aura. He ignored the widening eyes of Annabeth and Thalia.

"Percy -" Sophia tried.

"Go now!" His voice forced both of them backwards a little while absolutely blasting Annabeth and Thalia, even in ghost form, back. He then turned around just as Ares bursted forth from the water.

"I am going to enjoy pulverizing you to dust." Ares growled; his pride wounded. The strange aura flaring up even more; it was as though something was blessing the immortal god of War.

Percy glared at Dante before the Son of Thanatos dragged Sophia and the demigods through a shadow, travelling them a good few kilometers and getting them a cab.

Percy looked back at Ares before dashing forward, the ground didn't even crater where he jumped off; it shattered. His right hand was in a form of a claw with his own grey aura pulsing in the middle of his palm, like a cup holding its water. Ares tried the same tactic again, he brought his sword down at such a high speed that it become a blur; the blade cut deep into the sand, blasting it up and creating a miniature dust cloud. Percy just sidestepped, his left palm glazing against it as he continued, his right palm crashing into Ares torso; blowing him back with the same force as though Zeus himself had thrown his Lightning Bolt. Percy leapt up before driving his left fist right into Ares face, plowing him deeper into the water and sand. Percy jumped back just before Ares metal boot lashed out. Percy grabbed it in between his arm and chest, right under his right armpit, before flinging Ares out of the water and into the air. Percy brought both his hands together before separating them a little, an orb of heat and light fluxed in between his palms. Percy then flung it out towards the now falling god. The orb exploded upon contact, searing the War gods already battered body. Percy's face was grim set as he launched himself up like a missile, before slashing his left arm in a left horizontal stroke; lightning flashed across the sky before spearing out of the dark clouds and crashing into Ares, blasting him hard enough back into the shallow Sea that the water was blasted back in a five meter radius; before he slashed his right hand up in an exact opposite as he did with his left, and a column of fire speared forth from the ground. Ares screamed in agony as hot red fire burned away at his physical body. Percy landed on the ground with a muffled thud; even though he had been twenty meters in the air.

"Pathetic show for a 'War' god." Percy stated calmly as he walked up to him.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Ares groaned as Golden Ichor leaked from places on his body like a fountain.

Percy curled up his pinky and right ring finger whilst pointing middle finger and pointing finger up, leaving the thumb curled backwards. He slammed it down on his left open palm when he got in five meters away from Ares. His grey aura smoking off him as it wrapped itself around the War god. His screams did not help the rising migraine resounding in the mortals skull like a motorbike raging off.

"Enough!" his voice boomed, he watched as a sickly grey aura fought against his; he could feel a cold and old chill rising up his spine, before it disappeared in the wind. Leaving Percy with an unconscious god of War.

Something older the gods had awoken; and it had possessed Ares for a short while.

Something was not right.

Something was stirring.

**Line Break**

To Percy Olympus was a dull place. He had seen things much grander, livelier, places compared to this place filled with egotistic brats who believe themselves better than the mortals beneath them. In his right hand he twiddled the Lightning Bolt of Zeus, the long celestial bronze stick twirling through his fingers like water and sand. He pushed open the door to the Throne Room softly; watching in boredom as Zeus accused Poseidon for stealing the bolt whilst the rest of the gods simply argued amongst themselves. Percy looked over at the Hearth; watching as a little girl walked out of it, poking a celestial stick into the fire.

"Hestia, the Forgotten Twelfth Olympian and goddess of the Hearth." Percy greeted calmly. His eyes scanning over the eight year old girl with mousy-brown hair and "warm and cozy" eyes of red fire. She was wearing a simple brown dress with a scarf wrapped around her head. In her hand she held an iron staff that she used to tend the Hearth; its tip white glowing hot as she poked it back into the Hearth, "Oldest and Youngest Daughter of Kronos and Rhea."

"Perseus Jackson, Mortal who has Transcended the gods of Olympus." Hestia said giving Percy a warm smile, "What brings you here?" Percy smiled back.

"Something I think your siblings would want to hear." Percy stated calmly, looking at the empty throne of Ares.

Percy raised the Lightning Bolt before slamming it down on the ground, the resulting thundered shutting the gods who stared at the not-sparking Master Bolt of Zeus and the mortal who was holding it like a spear.

"Are you done?" Percy asked the Olympian gods, his eyes and demeanor cool.

"Is that the way you treat the Lord of this House boy?" he demanded again, just like the first time. Percy sighed. He twirled the spear around in his fingers before pivoting on his right foot and throwing the spear with enough force to jerk the throne of Zeus.

"Your father is rising." Percy said simply, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Nonsense." Zeus scoffed, "We cut him into pieces and scattered his essence across the depths of Tartarus.

"Well I'm telling you _almighty_ Zeus that your father is stirring and gathering his forces as we speak." Percy stated, "You being blind is irrelevant."

"What you say is impossible _boy_." Athen hissed, her grey eyes peering into the mortal before her.

"Then explain to me _oh wise _Athena, how your brother Ares managed to fight Dante and beat him? The Son of Thanatos whose power could rival the Titans." Percy asked her, "Is it that in a sudden gust of action your brother blessed himself with his _own_ powers? I think not."

"Ares isn't like that." Zeus calmly stated, yet it was like a storm, calm one moment before lightning, rain and winds ripped the world asunder in the next; and the underlying storm threat was so much there.

"On the contrary brother Ares is exactly like that." Poseidon perked up, grinning in the face of his clearly enraged younger sibling.

"What Poseidon speaks is true Zeus. You would do well to listen to your older brother." Percy said, a small smile blossoming across his face as Zeus was further enraged.

"Enough!" His voice boomed like thunder, "Father is not rising and that is the end of it. Council Dismissed!" he commanded before disappearing in a clash of lightning and thunder, the other gods following suit. Percy watched as Poseidon winked at him before disappearing in a twirl of Sea mist. He could feel the heat as Hestia disappeared in a column of fire.

Percy just stood looking at the open domed ceiling of the Throne Room.

And he sighed.

The Olympian gods were such hard headed fools.

Percy looked around once more before disappearing like a distorted image on an old television. Percy appeared in his room, it was relatively humble. All that it consisted of was one fireplace across the bed with a single bookshelf standing proud to the left of the bed. A small round table with a single chair was placed on the middle carpet in between the fireplace and his bed; on a red carpet. The floor was made out of wood that seemed to reflect the light from the fireplace like white plastic reflecting the sunlight. He sat on the edge of his bed in the Big House the smooth fabric calling him to sleep, instead he walked across the room, pushing against the door when he did come near it; the pinewood opening without a sound. Percy walked through the corridor and down the stairs, his fingers opening the door knob on the main door as he walked out. His eyes immediately adjusting to the dark night sky. Percy sat down to a now crestfallen Luke. They sat in silence.

"You know," Percy began, "this world is full of hatred and malice; the unjust rule over everything whilst the cry of the righteous go unheard." he continued to look up at the stars, spread out before him like a sea. Luke still sat with his elbows on his knees, his thumbs twiddling, "And through our lives we may be the one who are at fault for injustice, but yet we can also be the ones who are the ones being ignored." Percy said still staring up, he could've sworn a dark figure like thing had just flown across the sky, "Yet sometimes Luke the question is; is revenge worth taking on those who wrong us?" Percy asked finally turning his head to look at the now still and evermore quiet Luke Castellan. Percy watched as the demigod of Hermes stood up, his back hunched as though he carried a great burden. Percy could see nothing in the dark night, "Have you chosen?" Percy asked softly, he watched as Luke slightly nodded his head, "It's not something I would want to hear isn't it." Percy whispered. Again Luke nodded his head, Percy sighed.

"I'm sorry Perseus. Forgive me." Luke whispered, tears threatening to pour down his face, as he spun around on his right foot, swinging back his blade, a four foot double-edged sword made of two metals: tempered steel and Celestial Bronze. Immediately Percy understood, this weapon was meant to kill both mortals and immortals alike. Percy merely raised his right palm, stopping the blade entirely; he watched as a green slime flowed slowly down from the blade and onto Percy's hand.

"Venom from a pit scorpion Luke," Percy softly said, "you wanted to kill me that bad?" he whispered, pained. Suddenly Percy blurred his fist came up crashing into the Son of Hermes chest and sending him flying back into the cobblestone wall which surrounded the Big House. Immediately the wall cracked. Luke just looked at Percy one more time before cutting down the with his sword and disappearing as a portal of black timeless darkness engulfed him.

Percy could have sworn a cold merciless laughter.

Immediately Percy ran out from the entrance to the Big House, he reached the Amphitheater in mere moments.

"Where is Thalia?" Percy demanded to the now gathered demigods.

"Here." Dante replied, stepping out from the group of people, as he showed Percy Thalia's soul.

"Good. Now where is her body?" Percy asked the large gathering of demigods before him.

"Here." Sophia said as she layed down the still form of Thalia. She looked like a ghost sleeping in a coffin with her arms crossed over her chest like some sort of Egyptian pharaoh.

"Lay down next to your body." Percy ordered as the ghost form of Thalia did as he commanded. Percy brought his right hand up to Thalia's soul's mouth before bringing it to his, he could feel the hardness of his fingertips, the slight cuts of his fingerprints, before he brought them back down to the body of Thalia. He repeated the action over and over again, the campers backing away as the Percy's aura flared every time his fingers touched his mouth, the wind began to pick up around the mortal like a dome of power. Some demigods began to scream as a blinding light began to emit from the three forms.

Sophia gasped as for a split second she saw Percy change, blood red eyes with spines coming out from his jawline, twin black wings extended behind him like a cover for himself, his hands had no turned into sharp claws with black scales going up his forearm ending at his elbow where black elongated blades extended out. In place of his shoes were now black claws, the talons on each foot dug into the ground. And it disappeared as fast as it came.

Sophia swore it was a hallucination.

Suddenly the wind stopped, the light ended and Percy's aura disappeared. A dust cloud had settled over them. Demigods coughed as they inhaled the dust and sand from the Amphitheater ground. A sudden gasp of disbelief rippled through the crowd as the dust cloud disappeared; and before them lay only the body of Thalia and a slightly tired looking Percy.

"Why isn't she moving?" one camper cried out.

"What did you do?!" another condemned.

"Did you kill her?" a third assumed the worse.

Sophia could feel her rage rising, her eyes wide with rage as her crackling red aura snapped.

"Calm down." Dante whispered, "You're going to blow." he whispered to sooth her, in hopes anyway since only Percy could fully calm her.

"No, no." Percy said shaking her head, and Sophia was amazed at how he hadn't blown up yet, "She is merely sleeping she will wake in the morning." he replied, "Chiron do you mind?" he asked as the Centaur trotted down before placing Thalia gently on his back before trotting back to the Big House.

Percy just sighed before looking at Sophia, his eyes pleading.

Can I sleep now?

* * *

**Guys note I will not be updating for a while I have exams next week so I have to study.**


	9. Chapter 9

I am going on Haitus writing my own novel out of Fanfiction sorry for any convenience that this may cause. Goodbye and Thank You.


End file.
